Tainted Vengeance
by Sara Angeldust
Summary: It's been 298 years since Raven was bitten and bloodbonded to the vampire Vailor and shuned by her Shifter people. Now it's Raven's turn for vengeance. But when fate has her cross paths with the infamous vampire Nikolas, all her plans take a dramatic turn
1. Death To Humanity

Tainted Vengeance

By: Sara Angeldust

Chapter 1: 

Death To Humanity 

************

Disclaimer: all characters having to do with "In the Forests of the Night", "Demon in My View", and especially Nikolas, Christopher, and Sarah Vida, all from "Shattered Mirror" are soul property of the greatly talented author Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I am not stealing them but merely borrowing them to complete this story. The only characters I can take ownership for are Raven , Michelle and Vailor. Thanks. ^_-

********************

Disclaimer for "Do What You Have To Do" / Song / By: Sarah McLachlan:

This song and it's original lyrics are soul property of Sarah McLachlan and friends. I am only using them for entertainment purposes and am not, I repeat, not stealing them. Thanxs

****************

What ravenges of spirit, 

Conjured this temptuous rage, 

Created you a monster,

Broken by the rule of love,

And fate has led you through it,

You do what you have to do,

And fate has led you through it,

You do what you have to do,

And I had the sense, 

To recognize

That I don't know how to let you go,

Every moment marked,

With apparitions, of your soul,

I'm every swiftly moving,

Trying to escape this desire,

The yearning to be near you,

I do what I have to do,

The yearning to be near you,

I do what I have to do,

And I had the sense, 

To recognize,

That I don't know how to let you go,

I don't know how to let you go,

A glowing ember,

Burning hot,

And burning slow,

Deep within I'm shaken, 

By the violence of existing, 

For only you,

I know I can't be with you ,

I do what I have to do,

I know I can't be with you,

I do what I have to do,

And I have the sense to recognize,

But I don't know how to let you go,

I don't know how to let you go,

(whispered) I don't know how to let you…

************

Synopsis:

298 years have passed since Raven was bitten and blood bonded by the vampire Vailor. 298 years since Raven's shapeshifter blood was tainted, and she was driven away by her people. All because Vailor was out for shifter blood and found her first. Now Raven is out for her own blood. Vailor's blood, and she will stop at nothing to get it. So when she ends up meeting another infamous vampire twin by the name of Nikolas, her life takes a radical U-turn. But you can never take away a taste for blood, once yours has been tainted.

********

298 years to the day. Raven sighed a large restless sigh, she couldn't believe it. Had it been only that long? By they way the days passed it seemed so much longer. She could remember everything. The way the damp night air flowed across her soft black pelt, the way she felt, so free, running through those beautiful woods. But the good feelings never lasted long. All she could remember after that was fear. His smell, his rough yet smooth touch on her skin. The shock of feeling his overly evil soul just reaching out to take hers. Emotions couldn't express her sadness, her over whelming feelings of helplessness as his sharp painful fangs cut into her soft skin. And there was no release. All vampires could give release to their victims, but he decided on pain. His name was Vailor. The evil evil soul of Vailor. 

Raven had only been 17, in the prime of her years as a shifter, and just finishing her training. She had gone out for a run as her clan's animal, the panther, when she met up with Vailor. There, in those cold, dark woods he took her blood, and left her for the fate of her clan. And of course, all knew the punishment for becoming anything having to do with Vampires was death. But because Raven had not known anything about it, she was merely cast away. Away from her family, her friends, and away from the clan. Never allowed to return, even so close as 10 feet from their grounds, without being killed. Vailor had taken all from her. Everything she had ever had, gone. All because of that damned vampire.

The dreams pasted as Raven slowly opened her eyes. She squinted as the light of the setting sun came through her window. Although she never wanted to, Raven now found herself rising with the night and sleeping with the sun on weekends. Other days she went to school, but weekends seemed to awaken the small amount of vampire blood within her body. Raven stayed in bed trying to grab as much rest as her body would allow her. Today would be a day to reckon with. At school, her friend Michelle had invited her to a "rad" party. Raven had cringed at the idea of going to a party, perish the thought. And just as she was about to put her human friends hopes down, Michelle had told her the location of this party. 234 Redwood Drive. This perked her ears. That address was a well known location for vampire parties. 

Raven smiled as she lay her hand across her forehead. She hadn't been to a vampire party in forever. Like she would ever want to go to a place where she knew animals like Vailor resided. But a thought had struck her about Michelle and she worried about her. The only humans vampires invited to their parties were known as the refreshments. Great, she thought, now I have to go to make sure Michelle doesn't become late late dinner.

Raven finally rose from her black covered bed, and lazily went for her clothes on her large chair. Per usua,l she had picked out an outfit only she could deem suitable for a party. Black was the called color and she had plenty of it. Dressing quickly and pulling her hair back Raven grabbed some money from her wallet and her keys from the table.

As she began walking to the door she stopped at her old mirror. Raven tried to keep going pas it, but for some reason she felt compelled to stare at her hazy reflection. She had not "lived" long enough for her image to be so faded that it was not noticeable, but it was a little blurry around the edges. She stared at her face, inspecting it. Her shoulder length night black hair framed her 17 year old looking face. Something that had not changed since 1704. She noticed her complexion wasn't pale as she had thought, but almost bright. Her eyes though, were what had always surprised her. They weren't black as they should have been because of her conversion, but were an icy dark green. Their original color had been blue, but they had changed themselves according to Vailors' talents. Her nose was nicely rounded, and complemented her oval face, and her lips were medium and black according to her lip stick. 

Although the mirror ended short of her shoulders, she knew what else her image would hold. If the mirror was there it would hold the image of a 17 year old looking body. It would be tall, 5ft 8 at least, and medium build. It would be wearing a black leather jacket. Underneath would be a black longsleeve shirt, flared jeans, and black boots.

Finally looking away from the mirror, but still in an inspecting mood, she looked at the underside of her left wrist. There, imbedded in her skin, was a tattoo of the Egyptian God Anubis. On the top side, high on her right wrist, was a tattoo of the outline of a panther with a cloud on it's side. This was her clan's symbol. And on her right shoulder, hidden by her shirt and jacket, was a tattoo of a gothic cross. The first and last tattoo's had come after she had been bonded, but her clans symbol had been placed there religiously by her mother long ago. 

Feeling uneasy by the memory ,she clutched her necklace. This was the proudest part of herself. A paegen star over an eternity symbol. This always reminded her that she was shifter first and vampire second. Finally, snapping out of her trance, she looked at her image once more. How morbid that mirror made her feel. As she grabbed the door knob to leave she shattered the mirror, never to look at it again. 

********************

As many of you know, this story has already been posted her once before. Since that time I have gone back and edited MANY a thing. I can't believe how many gramatical and spelling errors it had. Anyway, you may want to go ahead and reread all of the chapters, they have been updated and conten as been added. If you don't, you may miss something that could have changed later on in the story. 

For any new readers, welcome, and I thank you for reading my story. Also, please read the prequel to this story, which was really written after, and not before this one. It is currently being finished, and the last part to it should be up within the month. 

Ps. For a more formal version of this fic, visit my Amelia Atwater-Rhodes site, Through the Black Night at 

Thanks tons and see ya at the next, newly edited chapter!

-Sara Angeldust 


	2. Confrontation

Tainted Vengeance

By: Sara Angeldust

Chapter 2:

Confrontation 

************

Disclaimer: Regular disclaimer applies. 

************

__

"Tainted Vengeance" was written by me, Sara Angeldust, as the theme poem for this story. It is my work, and is not to be used in any formal writtings without my permission. Thanks ^_^

__

Tainted death on tainted wings,

The blood inside your dead throat sings,

From where does all that pain start,

Look inside at your mangled heart,

Alone in the dark but not so scared,

As you sit there, all your thoughts bared,

No one can see and no one will stay,

Where does the road to your past lay,

Change and form to run and hide,

Left alone and dead inside,

Vengeance for blood is all you seek,

So now your future isn't so bleak,

You'll look and search for your prey,

On this earth he will not stay,

From now until death your blood has been tainted,

So now it is his name in blood you've painted.

****************

__

234 RedWood Drive, The Vampire Party

Raven watched out the window of her friend Michelle's green jeta as trees and houses passed by to her right. It had been almost 10 minutes since she had driven over to Michelle's where her friend had offered to drive to the party. Why Raven was going to something she so hated was a mystery to her. She knew that inside her mind it was because she didn't want to see her friend get hurt, or worse, killed. Yet for some reason, she wondered why she even cared what happened to the 17 year old girl. Raven had seen many friends come and go, and she never felt any kind of link to them to go so far as to protect them, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't quite figure out what made Michelle so special. 

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the house. Raven again took a look out of her window to see it. By most standards the house was normal, there was nothing too suspicious about an old Victorian house. It could have been the house of a rich man and his wife, or a house some small family had inherited, but Raven knew much better. She could sense the definite vampiric aura almost leaking from the nooks and crannies. 

As she expanded her mind to intake all the potential aura's, she could also sense a good number of humans, and even what felt like a witch. Maybe they would luck out and the witch would be a hunter. 

Hearing Michelle say something, stopped Raven's train of thought and she focused her mind to the excited teen.

"Wow, that sure is a snazy house. I wonder if we'll meet any rich guys here? What do you think Rave? Should we make an entrance?" Michelle said flicking her light brown hair away from her face, looking with excitement in her eyes, waiting for Raven's answer.

Raven again diverted her eyes to the house. The aura's inside seemed to almost dance in front of her face, challenging her to take the step and enter. Raven never did turn down a reasonable challenge, besides, this group was a powerful one, maybe she could spot that louse Vailor.

Turning back to Michelle, Raven spoke.

"Well in the words of a very wise person, lets rock and roll." 

__

"In more ways then one." Raven thought as she opened to door and got out of the car, Michelle only a step behind her. 

************

Nikolas stood against the wall of the stuffy living room of his twin brother Christopher's house. The music blared as loud as was humanly possible, the party having just gotten totally under way. With that said a large mixed group of humans and well known vampires had formed on the dance floor. After standing with his arms over his chest in the corner for at least 20 minutes the music had begun to annoy his ears. Vampire or not, when rock music is turned up to a certain level, it tends to create a steady pounding in ones head. 

Sensing something move close to him, Nikolas looked up as he sensed his brothers' girlfriend, Sara Vida, walk up to him. Her shortened blonde hair gave away a look of authority, as Sara had once been the second daughter of the famous Vampire hunter Dominique Vida. Yet Vida or not, she had been turned into a vampire. This occuring after she had been seeking vengeance on Nikolas for the hatred her family possessed for him, for killing one of their ancestors. After trying and failing, she had ended up as a vampire after a fight with him and Christopher had left her half dead. Christopher had changed her into a vampire in order to save her life, and after at least a year of being away in another town, apparently trying to find her vampire self, she had returned to Christopher, her ill feelings for Nikolas gone. Nikolas silently thanked the humans God for taking her hatred away, she was deadly with it. 

__

Well I'm surprised. I thought you would be having fun Nikolas. This is your party after all, and you sure have been excited about having another party after 6 months without, so Christopher tells me.

Nikolas noticed Sara speaking to him telepathically, instead of trying to yell over the banging music. He thanked her for not provoking his headache anymore.

__

I am having fun. You forget it is not the Devil's Hour yet. That's when all the fun really starts. I'm just saving my energy for that certain human. By the way, you should do the same. You look kind of pale. Nikolas said, real concern in his eyes.

__

No that's ok. I only feed off of criminals. The innocent aren't my kind of food. Sara said, taking a long glance around the room at all the innocent teenagers who would probably be losing their lives this night. 

Nikolas saw this and nodded his head in response. Nikolas didn't see why it was such a big problem to Sara that they were killing these people. Nikolas never killed those who didn't want it or deserved it, and they always made sure to invite teenagers who would have either committed suicide otherwise, or would not have been missed because of their lack of family and friends. Although he had been feeling a bit of sadness for his victims ever since Sara came into his brothers and his life. 

It was then that he noticed that others guests where arriving. He looked toward the door as one of his fledglings, by the name of Blake, opened the door for the pair of girls standing outside. He noticed that there were only two of them, and both girls were not bad looking at all. One was brown haired, and seemed to be a bit of a trend setter. She wore a blue skirt with a white sleeveless top and knee length brown boots, while the other, who was black haired, was totally different. The first thought that came to his mind was that she was the one invited, because of the dark way was she dressed. She wore a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, black flared pants, and black boots. The only amount of real color he could notice on her body came from the silver necklace around her neck, proving to him that she must have been the one invited. Pentagrams were not something most kids that age were wearing. 

The brown haired girl flipped her hair out of her face, flirting with Blake, before entering the house, while the black haired girl just looked around the house nonchalantly, walking in by her friends side. 

Nikolas immediately noticed that the brown haired girl was human, but for some reason, he couldn't seem to get a very good sense of the black haired girls aura, which he figured was either hidden, or just too weak to sense. He did notice though, that her skin was a bit pale, but her body didn't look the least bit sickly. That was when his eyes locked with hers. They unnerved him a bit, because of their dark green pigment, which he had never seen before. Yet he stared back at her, her eyes piercing his with no fear at all. This is what made Nikolas put a mental note in his head to look for her when the Devil's Hour came. For now he stopped his dead lock stare with the girl and followed Sarah to another hallway, on a mission to find something else to occupy himself with.

*****************

The walk to the door and into the house was the longest Raven had ever experienced. Although the place and people didn't make her nervous, she did feel a bit of an omen hanging in the air. As soon as they had entered Michelle started flirting with the first male looking thing she could find. This of course, was a vampire. A young one, but snakes were born with enough venom to kill a man. Vampires were just as deadly, no matter what the age. 

Although Raven felt no fear, she did feel a tingling on her spine, telling her there was a presence in the area that she should fear. As she looked around the room she felt pulled by an energy she had never encountered. There, to her left, she found the source. 

He was handsome, probably 5 ft 9 or taller, darker brown hair pulled back into a small pony tail at the base of his neck. Raven could tell right away that he was a vampire, and a powerful one too. Probably the one who was hosting the party. She stared into his night black eyes with interest. There was something human about him, although he was definitely vampire. She watched him as he gave a small smirk and broke their eye contact. She watched him even as he walked off down a dark hallway, probably to find some food. She didn't blame him. It was almost 11:45, and the Devil's hour was drawing close. Even she could feel the dull pull of blood that she didn't need, but that was integrated with her new genetic code. 

As she looked around the crowded room, Raven lost sight of Michelle. She sighed. The last thing she wanted to find was the girl dead, or worse, a vampire. As she walked throughout the room and around hot and sweaty bodies, she noticed little about the room. It always seemed that when she set her mind to something it cleared away everything else. So when someone tappd her on the shoulder, Raven noticed nothing but a small chill. But as she walked farther into the house, searching for her friend, she began to notice the presence following her. She finally stopped and turned around, just to come face to face with another vampire. These guys really must really be sensing something about her that night. 

The vampire in question was, of course, handsome, with blonde hair and black eyes.

"Hey there sweetie." He said in a sweet and sticky voice. Vampires loved to play with their prey, but unfortunately for this one Raven was no where near being prey. 

She tried to ignore him, but an arm around her waist stopped her from going anywhere. She wanted to rip it off his body. She let it go as he began to whisper nonsense words into hear ear, another vampire trick. She thought about punching him, but decided against it, which was when she noticed that he was moving her to a dark hallway off the living room. Before she could fight back, knowing what he was trying to do to her, Raven noticed Michelle. To the casual on looker it looked as if the two were kissing, which as Raven got closer, was all that it was. But Raven was cautious and ready. This guy wanted what the vampire clutching her wanted. Blood.

The guy trying to seduce Raven was now moving her to a bench like chair next to the wall. She didn't fight him, trying to make sure that he didn't suspect what she was going to do. As they sat down the vampire tried to kiss her, but she turned her neck in time for him to miss her mouth and land on her cheek. This of course was no problem for him, since it meant easier access to her neck. Raven wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, as if to invite him closer. 

__

Come on you leech, just try it.

Raven said, taunting him in her head. His kisses began to get more needy and began to travel down her jaw line to her neck. Here he stopped and teased a bit, which he did Raven made sure her hand was in position behind his head. As if on cue the vampire extended his fangs, as she felt the pressure on her neck Raven quickly and nonchalantly grabbed him by his hair, jerking her hand back towards herself. She heard a deadly snap as his neck broke, his body becoming limp.

Leaving his body to rest against her Raven, looked over to Michelle and her own vampire problem. They were still kissing, but Raven knew that he could strike at any time. 

The weight on her shoulder began to annoy her, so Raven quietly dropped the dead body on the floor. As she did, she again felt the overpowering aura that she felt when she walked in. She dismissed it as her minds paranoia and looked back to Michelle. The vampire had made his move and plunged his fangs into her neck. Without hesitation, Raven grabbed her knife from her ankle sheath. Quickly, Raven reached forward and stabbed the vampire in the heart, this caused him to let go of Michelle and notice Raven. But it was too late. Raven twisted the knife to the right, killing him. As she began to resheath it, holding the half dazed Michelle up, a blow to her head sent Raven spinning to the floor. Stars flew in her line of vision as she felt her jaw crack as she landed hard floor. The floor now too was pinning, and she could feel a massive headache coming on.

"Not good, not good at all." Raven thought as she fought her spinning head, trying to get up from the ground as quickley as possible. Whatever had hit her, it's aura was coming closer, and it probably would attack again. 

As Raven got to her feet, she saw him. It was the same brown haired guy she had seen earlier, the one with the pony tail. And to her horror, he was moving towards the now unconcious Michelle, who was lying half dazed where Raven had left her. Having lost some blood from the first attack, Raven was positive that Michelle wouldn't be able to take another bite. Raven searched for her knife, finally finding it on the ground close to where she had fallen. She grabbed it as slowly as she possibly could, so as not to attract the attention of the vampire. As her fingers grasped the hilt, the vampire reached Michelle, and Raven was afraid she would be too late. Without thinking Raven lunged at him, her expression deadly, her hand swiping the knife towards his face.

"Leave her alone!" Raven growled, getting the vampire's attention. This caused him to turn towards her in time for Raven for the knife to make a small slash at his face. He saw this move and shoved Raven away from himself, causing her to slam against the wall next to the lying Michelle.

Raven hit her head hard against the wall again, making her already large headache boom in her ears. 

As she opened her eyes she stared at the vampire, who was now laughing and touching his cheek. As he moved his hand away from his face, they both noticed the small line of blood, which came from the slice on his cheek. The vampire stopped laughing.

"Well,well. Look what we got here. Blood." He said, laughing a bit. "I'm surprised you could draw blood."

Raven tried to move, seeing as the vampire was semi distracted, but she found she could barely move. The pain in her head was almost overwhelming now, heard headache turning steadily into a large migrane.

"You surprise me." The vampire said, finally looking up to meet Raven's eyes.

"First you kill my guests favorite fledglings…" He said as he took a step towards Raven, beging to walk in a small semi circle around to her other side. She struggled to move, knowing if he attacked she would not be able to defend herself.

"Then you kill _another_ fledglings. May I say I didn't like him that much, but he was a guest non the less…" He took another step forward. 

Raven's mind raced. She had to move!

"Then, not to be out done by your last action, you invoke one of our favorite challenges…"By now the vampire was close enough for Raven to feel the overwhelming strength of his aura. She struggled not to faint, as he moved closer still.

"Did you know that if you spill the blood of a vampire he has the soul right and pleasure of killing you?…" As he spoke those words, he vampire reached her, his black eyes piercing her green ones as he wrapped his hand around her throat. Raven felt the pressure as he squeezed her wind pipe, gently at first ,but the steadily with a force that Raven knew would kill her if she moved. 

"Go…ahead. Kill me." Raven said, giving him his cold stare back. This just made the vampire smile.

"Just…let…just let her go." Raven said, motioning her eyes towards the now waking Michelle. The vampire, never lightening his hold on Raven, looked Michelle over before returning to her. 

"A sacrifice. How noble of you. I'll let her go. But not you." He said as he let go of Raven's throat. She gasped for breath when he did, massaging her bruised throat. It would be painful for a bit, but she would be ok. It was then that he noticed the vampire move to Michelle, and she almost jumped up as he lifted her into his arms. She eyed him as he turned back to face her, the girl being held with a strange gentleness.

"I'll take her to a safe place, but I warn you. You'd better be here when I get back." With those words Michelle and the vampire disappeared.

__

"But the chase is so much more fun." Raven heard in her head.

Suddenly, Raven came to her senses. She couldn't ignore what the vampire had said, yet she had to move, and do it fast. Slowly, she got up and looked around the hallway she was in. Fortunately it was a kitchen hallway, and near the end she saw a screen door. Raven ran for it with vigor, stumbling a bit on the way there. She reached the door and kicked it open.

Unfortunately, she was greeted with the sight of the vampire. He was fast.

"Now," He said, giving her a bit of a smile. "I thought I told you to stay there?" 

For the second time that night, Raven's mind raced. Then suddenly, what she should do came to her. Standing up straight Raven smiled at the vampire. He gave her a quizzical look, but she had already begun.

Raven's body began to shrink and twist. She felt her spine grow smaller, the vertebrae contorting and fusing together. As she began to fall to the ground, she felt the comforting feeling of her black fur growing over her human skin, her limbs growing smaller and more feline like. As her eyes contorted and adjusted, Raven felt her teeth enlarge and her canine's taking the place of her smaller, human teeth. Finally nearing the end of her change, she came into a world of magnificent smells and sights. No longer did she hold the weak sight and smell of a human, but Raven could feel the very presence of the world around her, and wafted the air open mouthed,getting a good sense of her surroundings. Finally she was finished, predator body taunt, perfect, and ready for anything. She was a panther. 

Raven mentally smirked at the vampire, who looked at her with amazingly little surprise.

"Well, well." He said, his eyes brightening. "A shifter. This will be fun."

With that comment, Raven took off into the woods. This night would be a very interesting one.

******************

Second chapter redone too. Woot. I'm glad I went through this one, it was jumbled badly. This is one chapter you will have to read over if you have already read this story. I changed A LOT of stuff. If you liked this one keep reading, there are 7 more to go. And please feel free to review this story. Any and all comments are excepted. Arigatou

-Sara Angeldust 


	3. Animal Instincts

Authors Note*:

OMG!!!!! I actually finished the third chapter! Ok my sincerest apologies to ALL you loyal fans to the long wait. I was in Ohio this past week which gave me soo much more time to finish this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer so that you guys will have more to read. To put you off for awhile. I have NO idea when I will get the next chapter up. But don't worry it won't be THAT long. Maybe two weeks or three. I never thought I would ever get this story as far as I have so far! I'm running out of ideas, I've got the end all played out but the in between stuff is KILLING me. Ok I'll shut up now. Onto the next chapter of "Tainted Vengeance"

________________________________________

Tainted Vengeance

By: Sara Angeldust

Chapter 3:

"Animal Instincts"

*****************

Raven ran like she was free. She felt the cold night wind as it blew past her open jaws and brought to her smells that she hadn't felt since the night of her change. She seemed lost in the ecstasy of being animal again. The way nature felt normal and not menacing anymore. Or how the trees seemed to open their arms to her inviting her to stay for awhile. The woods were so much like those near her home. Home. Shifter. Vailor! This sudden memory jolted her back in to reality. Again she was running for her life in a forest that she hardly knew. And right behind her, in the form of a eagle, was the vampire. 

As they ran and flew through the vast woods Raven heard his voice calling her in her panther head.

"Raven…..Raven. Don't run. I just wanna talk and have some fun. Hahahahaha."

She despised this vampire. He really did enjoy tormenting her and trying to weaken her mentally. He was complicated unlike most she had known. Most vampire's minds only knew the words Kill and Blood. This one liked to play with his prey. Well if it was play he wanted. Play he would get. 

Rain swerved as she ran now ducking behind and in front of this tree and that, weaving and bobbing here and there. At certain points she thought that maybe she had lost him only to sense him still above her. As Raven got closer and closer to the center of the forest she could see that she was also getting herself more and more lost. If this kept up she wouldn't be able to find her way out if she needed to. She needed a plan and quick. Suddenly a sinking feeling came to her. She would have to stop and face him head on. This was her only choice unless she wanted to keep running from him forever. So she took it.

As Raven looked ahead of her she saw an opening in the forest. Her feline eyes saw that the area was perfect for a fight. The trees seemed to have been cleared for another purpose but looked empty enough that she didn't need to worry about being found. Raven again looked up to see if her attacker was anywhere close. Expecting to see him above her she looked up. To her surprise she saw nothing. Alarmed Raven stopped and looked around her. There, sitting on the branch of a tree was the biggest eagle she had ever seen. It was way too large to be a average one. It was the vampire. Raven sensed fear fill her body and the hair on her back stood up and all her muscles tensed. She knew a fight was inevitable now.

*******************

Nikolas flew above the tops of the forest trees. This shifter was unbelievably fast and cunning. He had to give her credit for her bravery and how she handled him near her human friend. But now she was just being stupid. Or maybe not. Shifter's were never his game and he never came into contact with them around where his territory was so he really couldn't be that sure. He watched and flew nearer as she kept looking up to see if he was still there. Of course he was. This was getting to interesting to not be involved in. But it was slowly getting boring. They had been running for almost three miles now and Nikolas tired of his eagle body. Nikolas searched the ground for a good spot to stop the girl. He saw his opportunity up ahead and took it. 

Nikolas flew ahead of the panther on the ground and landed quietly on a tree branch. He waited silently as she gained ground on his tree and then let out a small amount of his power to get her to notice him and stop. This worked very well as he saw her stop and look around the small clearing for the power she undoubtedly sensed. He watched her as she found where he was on the branch. He smiled silently with anticipation for the upcoming fight. 

************************

Raven watched the branch and began to circle it expectantly. She watched the vampire as he changed back to his human form to sit on the branch.

"Well, well, well. Here we are. This seems like it's going to be fun. Don't you agree?"

"Just quit talking and start fighting vampire. I have places to be." Raven said with a snarl

"Aren't we being a bit hasty? I do want to make this fun, not painful." As he said this the vampire jumped down from the branch he sat on. He walked towards Raven teasing her, trying to get her to make the first move. Raven wasn't' going to be cohered into attacking, she would have as much of an upper hand as she could get. But the fight would go nowhere if someone didn't make a move. So it was Raven who did. 

She lunged at the vampire with her long feline legs just to miss him by and inch. He swerved to the left of her, but not in enough time to miss an incoming claw that scratched his leg just below the knee cap. She watched as he looked down at his tattered jeans with a smile. Before she could react he was on top of her, fangs bared and ready to bite into her waiting exposed throat. As she thrashed about with him on top of her a name flashed through her head. Nikolas. Was that his name? It seemed that Raven had heard it before but in the heat of the moment she could not pin point from where she had heard it. Getting a claw in between her and Nikolas she was finally able to pry him off of her body. She landed on all fours panting from the struggle. She stared him down as she tried to think of another tactic for an attack. 

As Raven looked again around her surroundings she noticed a large boulder to her right. If she could get him close enough to do some major damage maybe she could transform and attack him before he got up again. With the plan in her head Raven watched as Nikolas lunged at her not waiting for her to move. Instead of moving away Raven lunged at him herself. They collided with a thud as Nikolas grabbed her from behind her back and threw her through the air. Raven landed hard on a tree with the wind knocked out of her. As she struggled to stand up she smelled blood in the air. Her blood. This was not good, now Nikolas had a good reason to attack her again. Midnight was past and he must have been unbearably hungry. As Raven struggled to stand through the blood that clouded her eyes from the head wound, Nikolas attacked her. She managed to get a paw into the joining and smacked him with it as hard as she could. But he saw this coming and evaded it, grabbing her and twisting. Raven yelped in pain as he broke her wrist into at least five pieces. As Raven looked up from her pain she noticed the rock again. It was closer then she thought it would be. Thinking quickly she lunged toward the rock with all the might she could get together. As she lunged for it Nikolas tried to hit her again. Pain racked through Raven's body as she landed hard on her wounded wrist and lightly jumped back from the rock letting Nikolas land on it himself. Raven noticed this and jumped on the hurt vampire as hard as she could. Raven heard as the cracking of ribs as she landed on them. Her victory was short lived as She felt hard hands grab her around the throat and squeeze. All of her breath left her lungs as Nikolas squeezed her traquia not letting any air into her starving lungs. Spots began to appear over her eyes as Raven began to loose consciousness. 

"Well. Looks who's winning now." Nikolas said obviously tired from the ordeal. He stared into her pain filled eyes, enjoying the site of an enemy that was about to die. It was a shock to him that she had lasted this long against a powerful vampire like himself but it was over. He was going to end it. 

Raven watched in horror as the vampire named Nikolas turned her neck to the side and plunged his fangs into her soft panther neck. The pain was unbearable and she teetered on the verge of unconsciousness as he made no attempt at making it any less painful to her. She felt the life flowing out of her veins and tried to stop it. She groped at his arms but for nothing. She couldn't die like this. She hadn't even given out her vengeance.

"No…stop…I….I've got….got…to kill….Vailor!" Raven managed to cough out of her starving throat. She had now turned back from a panther from the pain of the bite.

Nikolas stopped drinking and Raven fell to the ground as he dislodged his fangs from her neck. Vailor. Why did that name sound so familiar. It was then that he remembered. When he had just begun his years as a vampire he had heard to watch out for him. He had heard Vailor was the most powerful vampire to come along for generations. Ever since then Vailor had disappeared. Hiding or dead no one knew. How this girl thought she could kill him amazed Nikolas. Maybe this girl would be worth something to keep after all. 

Nikolas watched as the now human Shifter lost consciousness on the ground. He lightly picked her up from the ground and began to walk towards his house.

****************

Raven fell through a huge black hole. She was falling and she could find nothing to clutch to. Suddenly faces and voices filled her head.

"Why did you lose Raven? You lost everything. Your not worth giving out vengeance anymore. Just stop. Stop now." The face of Raven's younger sister appeared before her. The image frightened her into tears. She was right she had let her sister down. Her intire family was never going to be avenged now. She had lost everything including the battle with the vampire Nikolas. Even though she could feel he had not changed her into a vampire she still felt dead. As if her heart had been pulled from her chest. What was going to happen to her now. Surely Nikolas had something planned. All vampires did. 

As Raven thought about it she realized she didn't care. None of it mattered anymore. Nikolas had broken her spirit, she could feel it. She wanted to wretch at the idea of being like some wild horse. As she tried to feel anger she felt she couldn't. The truth was slowly sinking in. If she couldn't even kill or fight Nikolas then how was she ever going to get anywhere close to Vailor? The realization hit her hard. Suddenly she knew it. She had lost. Nothing mattered, not even her life or immortality.

As the voices of her past and the blackness fell away Raven noticed for the first time where she was. She opened her tear stained eyes to the light of a late morning. What a cruel world this was. Even the light made Raven want to throw up. AS she tried to push herself up in the bed, shock waves of pain jarred her bones and body. Even with shifter and vampire blood in her, her wounds would take more time to heal. Time, her most hated enemy. She hated time, she just wished it would stop for her. To end her life of misery. 

End her life? Was that her talking? Suicide? Raven had never dreamed in a thousand years of such a thing, but then again it didn't exactly have to be suicide. This vampire, Nikolas. He wanted her dead as it was. Not struggling when he came to kill her was her best option. Raven had to laugh. These thoughts were so morbid. Wasn't it just the day before that she had shunned all things morbid and angsty? This was the new raven. The broken, suicidal Raven, and it scared her. She felt so calm and almost relieved at the way she acted. As if letting go was all she needed to do to let her soul be happy. Maybe she had been holding on too long.

Raven surveyed the small room. The bed was set in the corner facing the only window in the room. Across the room was a semi blank wall with crazy scratch marks and spots which almost looked like blood. The wall looked as if a struggle had taken place on it. Raven was lightly disturbed by it's look but pulled her gaze to the wall beside it. There was the rooms door. Raven glanced again at the bloodied wall but out of the corner of her eyes she saw a figure appear in the door way. It was Nikolas.

*************************

As Nikolas stood in the door way to the room he watched Raven until she noticed him. Nikolas was prepared to see her stare at him angrily, even for her to lunge at him. She did neither. 

As Nikolas stared into her icy eyes he almost lost his composure. Raven looked pretty much ok, physically, but one look at her eyes Nikolas saw centuries of sadness and angst. Her eyes seemed like endless pits. Ones he could fall into in a second if he didn't keep himself in check. Nikolas couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for her. She looked like a beaten down puppy. He wanted to smile at his enemy's pain but found he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was his enemy either way, and all enemy's dissevered no compassion from him. If they were a threat to him and his brother, Christopher, then he was an even greater threat to them. 

Even as Nikolas watched his enemy in pain he still couldn't take joy in it as he normally did. Her pain ran far too deep. Too deep for him to hurt her much more.

"You look ok." Nikolas stared at her as she spoke. It surprised him that she was willing to talk, but he showed no emotions.

"Well I am a full vampire. I heal faster then those who are blood bonded." Nikolas said walking into the room. He watched as Raven turned away from him nodding. He watched as she stared at the scratched and bloody wall. 

Nikolas debated what to do with the shifter. One part of him wanted to kill her, maybe even to make her a vampire. Another part of him wanted to leave her alone and sent her away. As he stared at her he remembered the night before. She had killed two of his own fledglings. He couldn't let her go.

"Do you know what this wall is." Nikolas asked Raven. Raven turned her head to him and shook it no. Nikolas smiled.

"This wall is probably my favorite piece of art that I own. Can't you feel it's aura?" Nikolas waited for Raven to search. He watched as Raven felt the aura of death and suffering that emanated from the wall. He smiled as she opened her eyes in shock.

"Yes you feel it. Almost sad isn't it? Many humans have died on this wall, most of then dinner but some of them enemy's of mine. You must think me sick for thinking this art. Maybe I am, but when you've lived your whole life around death and blood you would know what it's like. You gain a respect for both of them."

Nikolas waited as Raven looked over the wall. Stopping at certain points where there was more blood then others. Then she spoke.

"Death. I don't know what I know of blood but death is an old friend of mine." Nikolas again looked at Raven as she looked out the window. Yes, she did know much about death. He could feel it. She would know death itself when he finished with her. He promised himself she would. Suddenly Nikolas felt angry at her again, and wanted to bite her. He kept his emotions in check as he devised a plan of action for the shifter. Then it came to him.

"It occurs to me that you have not place to go." Nikolas said moving towards the door.

Raven turned her head.

"You may stay in this room if you like. That is, until I kill you. Yes I'm going to kill you. You haven't gotten out of this confrontation yet. You may stay as long as it may be but be warned, a wolf chooses when to strike, not its prey." With this Nikolas walked out of the door. 

He sighed as he went around the hallway corner and began to descend the stairs. He had no idea how he was going to keep this promise.

**************

Well that's that. My notes on this chapter are at the top if you did not read them the first time. PLEASE REWEIW! I really wanna know how I'm doing! Thanks to all those people who are still reading this story. If you get a chance drop me an e-mail at saiyengirl613@yahoo.com. I love e-mail. 

Get ready for the chapter 4 of Tainted Vengeance

"Pretend Life"


	4. Pretend Life

"Tainted Vengeance"

By: Sara Angeldust

***********

Chapter 4: 

"Pretend Life"

***********

"Dare you to move"

Switchfoot

*********

Welcome to the planet,

Welcome to existence,

Everyones's here,

Everyone's here,

Everybody's watching you now,

Everybody waits for you now,

What happens next,

What happens next,

I dare you to move,

I dare you to move,

I dare you to lift yourself off of the floor,

I dare you to move

I dare you to move,

Like today never happened,

Today never happened, before,

Welcome to the fall out,

Welcome to existence,

Detention is here,

Detention is here,

It's in who are you and who you could be,

It's in how it is and how it should be,

I dare you to move,

I dare you to move,

I dare you to lift yoruself off of the floor,

I dare you to move,

I dare you to move,

Like today never happened,

Today never happened,

Maybe redemption has stories to tell,

Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell,

Where can you run to escape from yourself,

Where you gunna go,

Where you gunna go,

Salvation is here,

I dare you to move,

I dare you to move,

I dare you to lift yourself off of the floor,

I dare you to move,

I dare you to move,

Like today never happened,

Today never happened, 

Today never happened,

Today never happened

Today never happened before.

***********

Padded feet silently creep upon the hollow ground. A dark pelt shown in the night echoing the colors of the darkness which flowed around the creature. Eyes yellow as the full moon searched around the dark forest as the wind swept past a cold nose. Smells sank into the mind of a hunter as the animal creapt low to the ground, trying not to rouse it's prey. Ears perked as a sound came from behind a bush. Like lightning on a tree the animal ran. 

The creatures' breathing began to get heavy as it weaved it's way through the dark woods. It's eyes darted here and there making sure not to lose sight of it's prey. As it gained speed on the smaller creature could tell the animal was tired and was running out of a reason to live. The dark animal sensed it's terror and exaustion. As the two ran through the darkness the larger one knew it was time to end the hint. Silently, the creature swiped a paw out in front of itself, triping the smaller one and sending it sprawling into a near by tree. The creature stoppd running and stood still. It's breathe came in long heaves as it tried to slow down it's pacing heart. Slowly it began to get nearer to the downed animal. As it reached the tree it sniffed the air for signs of life. As the animal came into veiw so did the smell of blood and the sight of a cracked skull. The prey was dead. A mental smirk passed through the animals head as it greedily began to devour it's prey.

*************

Raven whiped the blood from her mouth as she walked back to the house that was her prison. So far she had been allowed to "live" in Nikolas's house without incident. Of course there always were those noisy parties that disturbed her sleep more then once. Nikolas had never asked Raven to go down to the parties directly, but she could sense the asking in his voice when he informed her of them. She shuned those damned vampires and their noisy parties. The only one she seemed to be able to stand was Sara. 

Being who she was Raven had heard in depth about the now hated daughter of Dominique Vida. She had always hated the Vida family and the way they handled vampires. Her people would never have chased after them and played with them the way they did. Raven lowered her head at the thought of her family. She missed them more then life, and wished to die to be near them again. But as she thought of it, she wondered what death would be like for her. How could God even consider letting her into heaven with the past that she carried on her back. Not only had she broken her families code by living with vampires, but she had also inacted the worst thing to her family. Vengeance. 

No one in the history of the linage of her Shifter people had ever inacted vengeace. It was agianst their code of values and was always taught to the young as being the way to darkness. She had always heard stories of her people inacting vengeance on a guilty person and becoming evil themsevlves. What was that poem again? 

Kill ye must to feed thyselves, kill to feed thy lovers, but when thy kills for spilled blood, they shall become like the other. 

Raven shivered at the thought. Is that what her future held for her? To become like Vailor? She hoped to her God that it wouldn't happen to her. She had never agreed with her people's passive ways. Of course all creatures human and not needed to live as peacefull as possible and not to kill each other off. But when the lives of a dissapearing race was at stake there was no other option. It was the law of nature. Kill or be killed. The vampires new that more than any race Raven could think of. They showed what they had learned at almost every party. No party of Nikolas's was complete without a fight between a vampire who had killed in another's territory. She had almost become accustom to the ideals of them the past weeks. She almost felt comforted by the violence and tension. Raven almost laughed at the idea of being violent towards them herself. She could never become the tough rouge creature she had been just two and a half weeks before. She had not the mental strength to do it anymore. 

As Raven looked up she sensed the house nearby. Seeing she was right the smells and sounds of a people filled house came to her. She could smell the sweat of bodies inside the large home and could hear the loud music playing with bass high as she walked up the back porch. Another one of Nikolas's parties. It seemed to Raven that they had been getting more frequent since the first one that she had attended.

As Raven opened the door she noticed Sarah standing in the small hallway away from the noise and movement. Sarah stared in her direction as Raven closed the door behind her and leaned against the oposite wall, folding her arms in front of her chest. 

"Another one huh" Raven said looking at the dancing people in the center of the room. She could sense more humans then usual and a couple that might have been hunting witches.

"Yeah. Nikolas is getting hard again. I'm beginning to see more and more of the old crowd of his now. I think he's just edging for a fight with someone." Sarah said taking her eyes off of Raven and taking up her gaze. Raven knodded as she searched the room for the host. She had become watchfull of Nikolas as the days went by. She also could feel his viciousness returning as the parties got louder and the people rowdier. She could feel Nikolas's edge returning to him. Sara had mentioned to her that after his brother Christopher had turned her into a vampire that Nikolas had calmed down. Almost as if he was contemplating the way he was handling his powers. It seemed to Raven that this new bringing of roughness was caused by her. Raven laughed at the thought. Yeah, like she could bring out anything in anyone. 

As she stared at the crowd a some what familiar face began to walk toward them. As the shadow passed out of the darkness of the room and into the light of the hallway Raven noticed it was Christopher. The calmer twin of Nikolas seemed suprisingly relaxed in the chaotic motions of the party only feet away. Raven watched as he walked up to Sarah giving her a small kiss then turned to stand next to his girlfriend watching the party.

"I decided to get out while I could. It's getting pretty bad out there. I think that there's going to be another brawl tonight. Besides it's almost midnight." Christopher said to no one in particular. Raven nodded looking at him. Christopher wore what most vampires did, black. A tight short sleeve shirt and pair of baggy black pants were his cover tonight. 

As the night grew darker and the vampires hungrier Raven did a double take on what she was doing. Why was she still even being seen around this damned house and around that damend vampire? Raven almost laughed at the life she had made for herself. What a turn around. She had nothing to live for so what was the first thing she did? Stay in the last place she wanted to be. Near the hands of death. She new it the first time Nikolas had stared into her eyes at his intentions. He wanted to kill her. And if not that then at the very least use her to feed from. And what surprised Raven was that she could care less. If Nikolas wanted to drink from her this night and let her live just to bite her again she wouldn't retaliate. Even if he had it out to kill her that very night she wouldn't flinch in the slightest. She welcomed the comfort of death. She only wished for her life to be silenced. She had even considered the thought of suicide. But as she thought of it again she knew she could never do it. What a coward. She could never kill herself but she would be more then happy to let a vampire take her life in a second. What honor had she of a Shifter. None. 

Raven closed her eyes and sighed as she let her inner argument drop. If she was to die that night then so be it. If she was to die two weeks from now then so be it. As long as she didn't have to do the deed it was fine with her. Silently she sent out a call.

"Kill me Nikolas. I want to be dead. Whenever you decide is when I will let go." "Is that an invitation or a call of submission?" 

Raven's eyes snapped open as she heard Nikolas in her head.

"Damn it." Raven cursed at the vampire. She stared at him with meanacing eyes as he walked towards her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the thought was a private one." Nikolas said smiling getting close enough to Raven to feel the breath on her neck as she turned her head down and to the side. She didn't want to look at him. At that moment her anger for him flared again but was subdued. It wasn't worth the energy getting mad at him anymore. Why when she had just unknownly signed her death certificate. 

"Don't worry," Nikolas said cuping Ravens face in his hands and turning it to face him

"It will be our little secret. And yes you will die when I decide." Nikolas smiled at this statement but Raven just stared at him with no emotions. He lightly kissed her on the cheek then let her go. Raven tried to control the eractic beating of her heart as Nikolas walked away into the darkness back to the party. 

Raven noticed the eyes of Christopher and Sarah on her. She turned to see pity in their eyes. She gave them both a hard look then walked past them and up the stairs to her room. 

***********

Nikolas smiled to himself at the way he handled the shifter. The past days had given him back his feelings of wanting to live on the edge and his sense of fun. He loved to torment Raven. Yet when he did he felt a tingle go up his spine. Why did the girl make him feel so strange. He had known so many enemies in his time and none caused him to take so much pleasure from the sense that he was going to kill them. Nikolas licked his lips at the thought. He could almost taste the girls blood on his tongue. He had been told that like witches blood, shifter blood was sweet and rich. Of course he knew that it was to be more then witches blood. Shifters were animal like and rough, wild and untamed. They ran through the nights as any animal they could change to and had spirits of fire. Just from that Nikolas knew that it would be more then just blood. It would be life, and he longed to taste it without her fighting back.
    Nikolas stared into the infinite night of his party. How he had ever not wanted to have one was a mystery to him. The movement of the humans minginling with the vampires, the way their aruas mixed and twisted was intoxicating. He loved it and wished for the night to never end. Suddenly the large grandfather clokck began to chime. One, two, three, four, five……Nikolas licked his lips again. Ahh the devils hour. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten…… A slight hush went over the crowd as the clock began it's last two chimes. Eleven, Twelve. The Devil's Hour was upon the night. 
Nikolas smiled as the smell of hungry aura's and wafting blood raced through his nostrils. As a vampire Nikolas lived for this time. It was the time to feed and to have one's fun. Nikolas watched as different couples began to dispurse from the dancing area of the room. Suddenly a pang of hunger hit him.He smiled at the thought of getting his wish tonight.
    Silently Nikolas began to accend the stairs to the second floor and his dinner.
**************
    Raven sat quietly on the edge of her bed. She stared matiqulously at the wall of death that prosided over almost the intire left wall. 
__"Will I become just that. Another victum on his wall of pain?"
    "Why. Do you want to be?"
Raven frowned as she heard Nikolas again. This time she didn't get mad at him for interupting her thoughts. She listened to his movements as Nikolas walked thorugh her door and went to lean on the wall in front of her. 
    Raven kept her head down. If she avoided eye contact with him maybe he would go away. But as Raven looked at the clock on the stand next to her, her hopes sank. It was 12:05. He wouldn't be leaving tonight. Raven sighed as she stood up in front of him. She knew what he wanted and this time she wasn't going to struggle against him. Maybe it would be less painfull if she didn't. 
Raven watched as Nikolas smiled then shook his head. She was puzzled at this. Wasn't he here to bite her? 
    "Of course I am." Nikoals said pushing off the wall to come and stand 3 feet from Raven. Raven stood firm as he put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her. She didn't even flinch when he got close enough so he could lean in to her neck. Raven leaned her head away from him to allow him to bite her more easily. Raven heard Nikolas chuckle as he kissed her neck.
"No, this time I think I'll do something else."
Raven had no time to react as Nikolas grabbed her wrists and shoved her agains the opposite wall. By the time she tried to move it was too late for Nikolas had turned her to face the wall with her arms behind her back. 
"What in the name of Hades are you doing?" Raven said with her face pressed into wall.
    "You'll see."
**************
    Nikolas's hand was trembling as he pulled his knife from his pocket. Why was he still shaking? It wasn't like he had never put his marks on a girl before. But as he opened the switch knife he could barely control the shaking of his left hand. Regrabbing Raven with his left hand he switched the knife to his right. Much better. 
Nikolas smiled as he began to draw a rose on Raven's left upper arm. He felt her squirm as he peirced her skin.
    "What's the matter shifter? I thought you could handle pain?" He said as he finished the stem and went on to the bud. 
"What are you doing?" Raven asked turning her head to see what he was doing to her left arm.
    "It's a family practice you could say. I'm marking you. It was sort of a tradition between Christopher and me. Well actually now it's my tradition, but you could say that this is the way we determine who's ours and who's not." Nikolas said finishing the bud, and going onto writing his name beneath it. He almost smiled as Raven turned her head away from the bleeding. Nikolas could tell exactly what she was thinking.
"It's no use in trying to heal this either Shifter. I'm cutting too deep into your skin for it to totally heal. There will be scars forever." Nikolas said finishing his name. 
    "Forever isn't such a long time." Nikolas looked at Raven when she said this. She really was serious about death. How horrible for someone so young. Nikolas thought back to when he had been her age, brand new at being a vampire and not fully trained in the skills it took. There were plenty of times he had wished he was dead. If it hadn't been for Christopher pushing him he would certainly be dead. 
    Nikolas put the thoughts behind him as he shifted Raven around to grab her waist so he had and open hand to draw the ivy on her wrist. Curiously she didn't even struggle. It even seemed to Nikolas that she wasn't even flinching at the cuts anymore. As Nikolas finished the ivy droplets of blood landed on his hand. As if it was water Nikolas licked it off still with Raven secure in his arms. 
The second her shifter blood touched his tongue Nikolas craved for more. It was better then anything he had ever tasted. Sweeter then honey and sharper then a knife. He swore he could feel little shock waves of life pulsing through it. 
    As Nikolas walked behind the ever so calm girl he put his left arm around her waist and pulled her back to him.
"Has anyone ever told you how sweet your blood is?" He whispered into her ear. Raven said nothing and just stayed tense in his arms. Nikolas smirked.
    "It's more then anyone could ever imagine." As Nikolas spoke he took his right hand and tilted her head to the left baring her neck. Even as he began to kiss her neck Raven made not attempt to stop him. 
__" What a pity." Nikolas thought _"She has so much fire in her too."_
    Nikolas sunk his fangs into her neck sending feelings of calmness and drowsiness to her head.
__"I'll give you a break this time shifter." He thought as Raven relaxed in his arms and began to fall esleep.
    ************
Goodnesss I think this is the fastest I have ever written a quality chapter! Yea for me! Another cliff hanger! Dun dun dun…… I always do that don't I , so it's more like another nother nother cliff hanger…never mind my ranting. Ok you guys are gunna get to like these next chapters! We're getting deeper and deeper into this story and the relationship between Raven and Nikolas. Oh SURE it doesn't seem like much now but you'll seee muhahahahahahahahhaa!!!!! Ok I'm done. COMMENTS PLEASE! Lemme here you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol review please! 
    Get ready for the next chapter (cross ur fingers I get this one done just as fast)
Chapter 5:
    "Falling Down Again"
OMG F I V E C H A P T E R S!!! that is as far as I've gotten in two fics! lol


	5. Falling Down Again

Tainted Vengeance

By: Sara Angeldust

*************

Chapter 5:

"Falling Down Again"

*************

"You're Not Alone"

I've walked so long I can't remember- where was my home,
Their distant faces fade away, I'm always on my own,
I can show a smile, it's not hard to do,
I can have the strength, to go on,
But sometimes I wanna let go of everything,
When thoughtfulness is not their game, I teach by giving love,
High mountains seems higher endlessly, when they're pebbles at your feet,
    And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing let to believe,
I lie in your heart always,
Nothing is braver then honesty,
    My love is your faith in me,
    I'll be there when you need,
You don't have to hide from me,
    What you are feeling now,
I fill your soul,
We will seek together destiny,
    Troubles have and end,
We will carry on hand in hand,
    You're not alone,
    People searching desperately outside themselves,
Caught up in thinking of what never helped,
    And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in,
Those I wanted from,
    I feel you now,
    I'll be there when you need,
We will live together,
    Nothing is in our way,
with trust in our soul,
We will seek together destiny,
    troubles have an end,
We will carry on hand in hand,
    We won't forget we have each other,
Never,
Love is in the hearts of all man,
    You're not alone.

************

As Raven awoke to the light of day she felt something sticky on her neck. As she reached up to touch it she knew what is was. Blood. So Nikolas hadn't been as clean as she had hoped. Keeping her hand over the now healing wound Raven rose from the bed. She stared at the floor as she sat at the edge of the bed thinking of nothing at all. It scared her that her mind was so blank after such an ordeal. As if suddenly remembering what had happened the night before Raven hurried to the mirror to look at her arms.

As Nikolas had said, the wounds on her arms hadn't fully healed and she could still se the lines which painted out a rose and his name on her left arm. As she looked at her left wrist she could also see the remains of the ivy around it. Raven sighed as she lowered her arms and looked into the mirror that was behind the door. Raven couldn't even notice herself anymore. The lines surrounding her body were so frail and worn she had to squint to get a good look at her image. Even then it wasn't much to see. Her body looked almost as worn as the image. And yet Raven felt nothing for it. She felt no pain for the image or any other emotion. 

Raven turned from the mirror and again shattered it. She hated those damn things. Why did they always show the truth? Raven began to feel weary again. As silently as she had gotten up Raven laid back down in the bed and slept.

*************

The pounding wind flipped Raven's hair from one side of her face to the other. As she tried to walk as close as she could to the brick walls of the buildings her trench coat kept being blown back behind her. The memory of waking up that night and hearing the howling wind and the driving rain came to her. It had woken her from her sleep and now drove her from her room to walk the streets. She knew she would never get back to sleep so she started a self tour of Nikolas's hunting grounds,

These area's consisted mostly of the northern part of the city. And as Raven walked past closed shops and dusty alley's she began to feel at home. Maybe it was the huge aroma of Nikolas that filled the streets. His aura was so powerful here that she was sure she would have no problem identifying when she had stepped out of his territory. As Raven turned a corner she looked up to see a vampire drinking from a young girl he looked as if he'd just captured. The vampire ,sensing Raven near, looked up and smirked at her. As she looked at his aura she could tell that he was a fledgling of Nikolas's. Raven turned her head sadly as she pasted him and kept walking.

She hated the idea that she was coming into contact with so many things that identified with Nikolas. It was enough that she was living in his house. She had gone out to escape him a little. Not to be followed all the time by things that were his. Raven stared up into the starry night. She sighed heavily taking her hands out of her pockets to look at her watch. 1:45am. God would the night never end? She had found that she was becoming more and more nocturnal as the days and nights grew. She had let go of school completely and her vampire instincts had used the lapse of time to grab hold of her sleeping habits.

As Raven came to an alley she looked down it and decided to take it. She could smell the sewage and rats as they scampered down the tiny road in front of her. As she came to the end of the alley she took a left and saw something unusual. Lights flickered greens, blues, and pink as she looked down at the end of the alley. Upon further investigation she came upon a quaint door with a neon sign above it. The sign read, The Corner. Raven was curious as to what the small place was. Tentatively she reached out with her aura to see what was behind the door. To her surprise she felt a huge power of vampires and others. She could smell alcohol. It was a bar. Before she could catch herself Raven reached for the door knob.

"Wait!" Raven said pulling her hand from the door. She turned around and took a few steps in the direction she had come.

"What the hell am I doing here. This is stupid. I thought I was getting away from all the rowdy crowds and vampires." Raven shook her head then looked back at the door. Something familiar whizzed past her thoughts and made her look at it twice.

The neon lights blinked on and off as if to invite her in. How could she resist? Taking the few steps back to the door she opened it.

As she walked in she could sense all the eyes stare at her. At least thirty pairs all mostly black eyes looked at her, surveying her to see if she was a threat. As Raven looked up she could see the darkened room and it's occupants go back to their drinks and conversations. The room was rather large, filled with tables and chairs half filled with someone. Most of them liked to sit by themselves so all but five tables had someone sitting at them. To her left she saw a rather large bar filled with old an unmarked bottles. If Raven wasn't mistaken most of the multicolored drinks would kill her if she wasn't a shifter. The walls were a black flecked here and there with stains and spots. The wall reminded her of Nikolas's "art" and she shivered. 

Finding an empty table Raven sat down and got as comfortable as possible. Taking a quick glance around the room she determined that the room was almost totally vampires. She must have stumbled upon a club or something. Although there were the usual witch auras that seemed too dark for the vamps to detect. She was only partially vampire and as the witches past her she could see the confused looks on their faces. She just smirked at them and put her gaze back down to the scratched and dented table. As she closed her eyes the familiar power came to her again. Where had she felt that before? Just as she was thinking someone sat down across from her.

"Hey Shifter. What are you doing all the way out here?" It was Nikolas. Raven looked up at him to see that same smile on his face. She could smack that damn smile off him.

"I could say the same to you." Raven said leaning back in her chair. The familiar aura was gone. She silently cursed at Nikolas for interrupting her.

"Well you know. This is my territory after all. And besides, you don't know your way around very well. I thought I'd just come and see what you were up to." Raven looked at him as he stared across the room. Right. Nikolas, worried about her. Ha. He was probably out here hunting her. The nerve of the bastard. 

Raven looked toward the door as a large group of vampires walked out. They were probably scared of Nikolas, this was his territory after all. They were weak anyway and must have valued their lives a little. Suddenly Raven stood up knocking her chair over. Fur began to sprout from her head and hands. She could feel her claws extending and her spine cracking. It was him! 

Vailor!

*************

Nikolas watched with some interest as Raven stood up and began to change. It made him curious as to what could have set her off. When he took her gaze toward the door he saw what he thought she was looking at. It was a vampire all right, a sort of weak one but a vampire non the less. He had spiky dark blonde hair and was wearing a black turtle neck shirt and blue jeans. Nikolas could feel his age. He looked 20 but must have been at least 300. This must be Vailor. Nikolas had to stifle a laugh. This was the infamous Vailor? He didn't look like he could suck the life from a puppy let alone be one of the most powerful vampires in the world. 

Nikolas watched as Vailor spotted Raven and smiled. His lips curling in a fierce smile. As he walked closer to the table Nikolas could tell it was taking all Raven had to stop her change let alone not attack the vampire.

__

"Is this Vailor?" Nikolas said to Raven

__

"Yeah…that's him. God I could kill him right now…." Raven 's words were harsh as she tried to control herself.

__

"Calm down. If you ever want to fight him your going to have to cool it." Nikolas said sending calming feelings to Raven. This helped a bit and her black fur disappeared, but he could still feel the tension in her eyes and see the hair on the back of her next standing up.

"My goodness what do we have here? Raven is that you?" Vailor spoke with a laugh in his tone almost mocking Raven. Nikolas could see Raven's muscles tense and her hands go into fists beneath her trench coat.

"Vailor. You bastard." Raven spoke harshly and laced her words with acid. Nikolas could see that she was going to attack him any second.

__

"Take it easy Raven." Nikolas said into her head. He noticed Vailor look at him. So he could hear him. Well he wasn't as weak as he looked.

"I see you've been having fun since I bonded you. Tisk tisk, that's not what I had hoped for." Vailor said putting his hand on his hip. Nikolas new that this comment was directed at him but he ignored it. The guy was in his domain. Like it or not he was in charge. And when someone tested his authority in his territory he protected it. Whether or not the person was his problem.

"Fun. Ha. The only one who had fun with this was you Vailor. You and you're warped sense of life." Raven said getting even more mad as she spoke. Nikolas saw this and stood up next to her. Vailor didn't even look at him, he just laughed.

"You know your right. I did have fun with it. And I'd do it again just to see your family throw you out all over again. Some people of yours Raven, at the first sign of trouble they toss it out the window like an old rag." 

Raven became enraged at this and lunged at Vailor. Nikolas was just in time to grab her before she swiped at him.

"Let me go Nikolas! I'm going to rip his throat out!" Raven wrestled for control but Nikolas held her firm. He wasn't going to let her get killed over this.

"Ooh tough words for such a young girl. What's the matter Raven. Is this guy protecting me from you? Or is it the other way around. Hahahahha…" Nikolas frowned. Fine if that was the way he wanted it. Nikolas let Raven go. As soon as she was out of his grasp she turned into a panther and lunged for the still laughing Vailor. She took him by surprise and managed to get a good swipe at his chest putting five long claw marks in his shirt. By now Vailor had noticed her and swiped her to the side sending Raven into a group of tables. She crashed into them sending chairs flying all over the room. 

"You bitch! This is my favorite shirt!" Vailor said looking down at his tattered black shirt.

Raven rose slowly from her spot on the floor. Nikolas could see some blood coming from her left shoulder but she didn't seem to notice as she again lunged at Vailor. This time Raven got a better grip of Vailor and he screamed as she sunk her panther canines deep into his right arm. Nikolas heard the cracking of bones as she closed her jaws over his muscular arm. Vailor shook it hard but Raven just bit harder. 

Nikolas watched from his position by the wall as Vailor ran for the opposite wall with Raven still attached. She had no time to move as Vailor threw her and his arm against the wall creating a huge dent. Raven slunk to the floor unconscious, blood dripping from her mouth. 

Vailor clutched his wounded arm as he tried to wrap it in a cloth strip from his torn shirt.

"You ignorant Shifter. I'm sure your parents taught you not to attack vampires. Of course your intire people were always so stupid. They never had time to see what I did to you until you came back half dead. Hahaha." As he laughed Vailor went over and kicked the unconscious Raven dead in the stomach, making her body shake.

Nikolas stared at the vampire and at Raven there on the floor. He could tell that her injuries were serious and needed to be tended too. This guy was going too far. Feeling the anger in him build Nikolas sent a large jolt of energy straight at Vailor. There was no time for him to dodge it and Vailor's body went flying into the wall not far from where Raven lay.

Nikolas began to walk towards the downed vampire, closing in within a few steps. Vailor raised his head menacingly at Nikolas and stood. Nikolas glared back and stood his ground.

"Well. It looks like the shifter isn't alone. Looks like her bodyguard decided to intervene." 

Nikolas punched Vailor dead in the stomach. He watched as the vampire's eyes lit up with pain and his body doubled over.

"Are you blind or can't you tell that this is my territory? " Nikolas said glancing at the now waking Raven. As he turned back to Vailor he was just in time to see a punch come for his face. Nikolas swiftly avoided it and grabbed Vailors left arm twisting it around his back and holding him there.

"I'll say this again so you can understand. This is my territory. If you make anymore moves toward me or my shifter I will personally do her deed for her. And believe me when I say that I've been a vampire long enough to know where it hurts." Nikolas said twisting Vailors arm to add a bit of emphasis on the hurt part.

Feeling as if he had made his point Nikolas let the defeated vampire go. He watched as Vailor staggered to gain his balance and head for the door. Before he left he turned to Nikolas.

"This may be your territory and temporarily your shifter but remember I created her. She is mine to deal with not yours." Vailor said grabbing his arm and heading out the door. Nikolas shot some energy at the door slamming it shut behind him.

It was then he remembered Raven still crumpled on the floor but now trying to get up. She had changed back to human sometime earlier and Nikolas could see the profound amount of blood that dripped from at least five wounds. It took most of what he had to not attack Raven in blood lust. Lightly he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Don't worry shifter. No one is going to kill you as long as I'm around." Nikolas whispered as they left the club and headed back to the house.

*************

The blackness surrounded Raven from all sides again. She could barely breathe as it sucked the life from her body. 

__

"Is this the end?" Raven thought as she stopped fighting it. The silence filled her head and comforted her. Why couldn't she just fade away* and leave this world. Why did her life keep her so attached? It wasn't like she was anything to this life anymore. She had lost her battle, didn't life realize that yet? It was over, and only she knew it.

"It won't be the end until you want it to be Raven." 

A familiar voice filled her head and sent her partially awake. The blackness began to disintegrate and the comfort left leaving only the pain. Tears began to fill her eyes as memories of her encounter with Vailor came back. She had lost. And by the pain she was experiencing she had lost bad.

"But I want it to be the end. I want to fade away. You don't know what it's like. I'm alone. All alone with the pain." 

Raven didn't open her eyes but knew that Nikolas was sitting on the right side of her bed next to her. She turned painfully to her left side, moaning with the effort. Her sides hurt so badly. She must have busted some ribs. 

"That's not a very wise decision Raven. You've got some bad wounds and they aren't healing fast enough." Nikolas said trying to gently roll her back over onto her back. 

Raven resisted his attempts and Nikolas left her alone. Slowly Raven opened her eyes to the wall she was facing. Tears flowed freely now from her eyes. She wanted to fall off the edge of time and space. Just fall on forever and ever, never to come back to life. Raven felt as Nikolas shifted his weight on the bed to be closer to her. She couldn't believe the change that had gone through him since the first time she had met him. Here he was trying to take care of her instead of finishing the job that Vailor had started. 

A fresh amount of tears flowed from her eyes at the mention of Vailor. That bastard. She wanted so bad to kill him that she was rash. She had lost because of her own ignorance.

"So….I don't get it. This Vailor guy. What…what did he do to you? I mean other then blood bond you to him." 

Raven rubbed the tears from her eyes. So he wanted to know did he. Why not. Nikolas deserved at least a bit of an explanation as to her reaction to the bastard Vailor. Raven sighed as she began to re-encounter memories she had locked away for so long in her head.

"296 years ago I was young. Not only time wise but mentally. I lived with my clan, the White Panther, in the woods of Northern Pennsylvania. We were a peaceful clan and we never fought other creatures. Our people believed in peace between all creatures of the night. Whether that be vampires, witches and so on." Raven squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again. How was it that she was telling him all this?

"It was because of our pacifist nature that we were targeted by many groups of vampires. Easy game as they called us. Ever since I can remember our clan was fearful of attacks by vampires and eventually became scared of them all together. A law was made that any member of the Shifter clan that was turned into a vampire willingly was to be killed. Of course our people were to stupid to think that anyone would ever become something as blood bonded so that was the law plan and simple." Raven felt Nikolas again shift positions on the bed to sit facing opposite of her. She could tell he was thinking of something but she continued.

"It was the day after my 17 birthday. There had been sightings of vampires in the area but I was arrogant. I had always wanted to run freely through the woods behind our territory and thought that this new age would be a perfect way to show my adultness. Was I wrong. I had been out less then an hour when our home was attacked. I raced back as fast as I could to our home but I was too late. The clan was already under attack and there was nothing I could do. In my attempt to get into the territory I was captured by Vailor. And as a message to all of our kind of how ignorant and stupid we were he blood bonded me. Right there in front of everyone as our homes burned to the ground as our lives destroyed." Raven wiped the tears from her eyes as the pain began to subside

"It was more of a blow to me then it was to the clan. Vailor had showed me how stupid I was an how much of an ignorant child I had been. Although he never said it the second I became bonded I could hear his thoughts clearly, and it hurt. 

After our clan had cleaned up and scavenged what they could they decided to leave Pennsylvania and go somewhere else. Somewhere they could start over and not be bothered with the vampires. And as punishment to me I was left all alone. My family deserted me in the woods along with the remnants of our old life. I cried for days after they left. The image of my little sister looking back at me as my mother dragged her away haunts me to this day. I had failed them all. I had been such an idiot and for that I was left alone. To waist away for all internity bonded to the one thing I hated most." Raven shivered at the thought of it all. She hated feeling so vulnerable.

"But that's not the end of it. After my family left Vailor and his group followed them. Taunting them and torturing them until the clan had either been killed off or had dispersed. I never found out what happened to my sister and mother. All I know is they're dead. Shifters live a normal life span and here I am. The last of my clan and not even whole shifter. What a great life I've lead haven't I." Raven said pulling the covers up to her neck. 

She couldn't hear Nikolas anymore. She thought he had left the room until a soft touch on her left shoulder brought her back to reality. 

"Life is sad isn't it." Raven closed her eyes as Nikolas dropped his hand and moved to sit closer to her.

"You're born, you're abandoned by your parents, left alone and cold. If that isn't enough some of us are cursed with immortality. As if life is saying. 'Here I don't think you've had enough yet' then if you're lucky, you die quickly and painlessly. Life was never meant to be fun. You can either let it kill you or fight back." Raven squirmed under the covers as Nikolas rose from the bed and walked to the door.

"Of course then again all of us immortals know when we've had enough." Raven heard Nikolas pick something up from her dresser then head for the door. Just as she thought he was going to leave he stopped.

"We never make mistakes about that. But you are making a mistake. You're not alone." 

Raven squeezed her eyes together again as Nikolas left the room. 

__

"I'm not alone?" 

**************

Nikolas leaned against the Raven's door. He crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to the faint sound of her breathing. 

__

"My god." He thought

"She has been through more in this one life time then anyone should have ever been able to endure. She's wrong about one thing. She's not stupid. She couldn't have been to survive this long with that much over her head." 

Nikolas opened his right hand to reveal his knife. He had picked it up on the way out of her room. How could he have ever thought of killing her just then? What had possessed him to even imagine it? Nikolas shook his head. Whatever the reason was it was gone from his mind now and replaced with strange feelings. They sent shivers down his spine and shocks down the arm he had touched Raven with. Love? No. Never. Vampires were never meant to love. Or were they?

************

YESSSSSSSSSSS. Man I love being able to write like this! Lalalalala. Ok. Muhahahahahahahaha…… Another…no wait that wasn't really a cliff hanger now was it? So DON"T COMPLAIN. Omgsh that chapter made me cry! How is it I can write such emotional stuff? This is my best chapter yet! YESSSS 

I WANT COMMENTS! I am not going to put up the next chapter until I hear from at least FIVE people! Man that was a great chapter. Did I write that? *looks over shoulder and winks* YUPs that was meeeee. Lol ok at the part where you see the little asterisk (*) that is a line from the Escaflowne Movie. (Did you like the Escaflowne Movie? OMG me too lol MAIL MEEEEE fellow fan!!!) Lol that whole movie is about losing ones faith in life and being alone. And I just bought the Ultimate Edition of that movie the other day. OMG WHAT A GOOD MOVIE. Anyways the song in the beginning is from the soundtrack so it belongs to Ms. Maaya Sakamoto and friends NOT ME. So I guess you could say that that movie kind of fueled this chapter….Yeah it did. Lol GO RENT IT. You can find it in the anime section of most major movie rental shops (blockbuster, Hollywood video etc.) lol sorry I'm babbing. KIRBY MORROW I LOVE YOUUUUUUU! Lol I'm done. Ok so anyways this chapter was pretty damn long! The next one is gunna be a baby compared to this one but some very important stuff is gunna happen. I'm about three fourths of the way done with this story. Probably only three or four chapters left to go. Lol see ya at the next chapter, chapter 6 of Tainted Vengeance

"Part Of Me"

p.s. dang this authors note was pretty fricken long tooo. lol


	6. Part Of Me

Tainted Vengeance

By: Sara Angeldust

*************

Chapter 6:

"Part Of Me"

*************

Disclaimer:

The characters Nikolas, Sara Vida, Christopher, and the creation of this world of vampires belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, not me. Although these things are not mine, the characters Raven, and Vailor and the story plot are. The use of them are mine and mine alone, that is unless you beg and plead with me for their use. Muhahahahahaha.ok anywho, I don't even know why I'm writing this disclaimer again. I'm just stalling cause at the moment I have NO IDEA how I'm going to start this chapter. *sigh* ok I'm gunna go think now. 

*************

"Here Is Gone"

Goo Goo Dolls

************

You and I got something,

But it's all and then it's nothing to me,

Yeah,

'An I got my defenses,

When it comes to your intentions for me,

Yeah,

And we wake up in the break down,

Of the things we never thought we could be,

Yeah,

I'm not the one who broke you,

I'm not the one you should fear,

Well you got to move you darling,

I thought I lost you somewhere,

But you were never really,

Ever there at all,

And I want you, 

Yeah free

Talk to me,

I can feel you falling,

And I wanted to be,

All you need,

Somehow here is gone,

(Instrumental)

I am no solution, 

To the sound of this pollution in me,

Yeah,

And I was not the answers, 

So forget you ever thought it was ever me,

Yeah,

I'm not the one who broke you

And I want you, 

Yeah free

Talk to me,

I can feel you falling,

And I wanted to be,

All you need,

Somehow here is gone,

An I don't need the fall out 

Of all the past that's in between us 

And I'm not holding on 

I know your lies weren't, 

Enough to keep me here,

And I want you, 

Yeah free

Talk to me,

I can feel you falling,

And I wanted to be,

All you need,

Somehow here is gone,

Yeah,

And I want you, 

Yeah free

Talk to me,

I can feel you falling,

And I wanted to be,

All you need,

I know it's out there, 

I know it's out there, 

I can feel you falling,

Yeah,

I know it's out there, 

I know it's out there, 

Somehow here is gone, 

Yeah, 

I know it's out there, 

I know it's out there, 

Somehow here is gone, 

Yeah, 

***********

The streets of Nikolas's territory stared at him with laughter. The dark sky loomed over his head like a stalker. The sounds of the night filled his ears and made him want to hurl. Everything that had once made him feel good and alive filled him with disgust and hatred. Everything he had ever worked for and lived through was slipping from him and he felt weak again. How could just one little flicker of an emotion make him slip so far?

Nikolas stared at his feet and listened to the soft tap of his shoes hitting the ground. He tuned his ears to the light sounds of the night as they floated on the wind to meet him. The tingle on his right hand still hadn't gone away and the memory of Raven so destroyed and helpless floated in his head. How could just one girl, one shifter, make his hand shake and his head spin? Nikolas had felt love once. He had known once the feelings that now seemed so distant from his memories. Could all this be because he cared for her? If so, he had never experienced such strong and pure emotions before. His body shook with it and his eyes couldn't focus. He hated feelings like his prey, so defeated, worn and weak.

Thoughts of the vampire Vailor filled his head and replaced his defeat with a strong hatred. Nikolas couldn't explain why he felt so much hatred towards the vampire. Vailor seemed a lot like he himself had been and still was. Ruthless and strong. Although Vailor's strength wasn't because he had any pure power but that his age made him seem far stronger then he actually was. Nikolas calculated him to be 4 thousand at the youngest to 6 thousand at the oldest. Ancient compared to Nikolas but not as old as some vampires he knew. 

And yet Vailor gave off a definite aura of being weaker then Nikolas. He had so easily defeated him the night before that it baffled him. How could a vampire who had once been so powerful and feared become nothing more then a weak bully. Nikolas laughed lightly. He had answered the question himself with the memories of what he and Christopher had gone through. Vampires who were truly weak fell in and out of power easily. It was only the truly powerful and strong vampires that stayed legends.

As Nikolas rounded the corner of a closed store he couldn't help but notice a girl walking down the opposite sidewalk. She looked to be in her early 20's and wore all black. The streets that occupied Nikolas's territory were known as bad places to all humans. Girls found dead on the streets with strange marks on their necks were a common occurrence and missing people were just seen as another average thing. The people that lived in or around the area were usually those who had ran away from their former lives, either looking for death or knowing what lurked in the shadows. 

Nikolas slowed his motions to walk undetected behind the girl at a safe distance. Thoughts of Raven swam through his head as he stalked his prey. Even when he was hunting he still thought of her. He couldn't believe it but he guessed deep down he did care for the shifter. How he was ever going to accept it was beyond him. For now he would drown his emotions in hunting and think of the damned shifter later.

**************

Raven clung to the edge of sleep as the rays of day gave way to the blackness of night. Memories again flooded her mind and pushed her against the edge of her sanity. Why couldn't she just forget about that stupid vampire named Vailor. Probably because he was the one who had made her like this and was the cause of all her sorrows and pains. Raven tried turn over onto her back but the wounds from the night before were still ever apparent to her body. Determined not to let the pain beat her she forced her body to move. Every muscle in her body screamed as she rolled over onto her back. A groan of pain escaped her mouth as she finally rested still aching on her back. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she looked up at the ceiling.

__

Damn vampires, Raven thought as she painfully rose her arm up to wipe away the tears.

Is this what I've been reduced to because of them? A worthless piece of crying snot? __

Aww, what's the matter? Is the baby still in pain? Raven shot up in her bed as the voice rang through her head like a bell. Where was he? As she looked around the room she saw no one. The shadows against the wall seemed to dance as if teasing her, hiding the foe she wished she could see.

__

Can't find me can you? Raven fought every muscle in her body to rise out of the bed and stand. She moved her head left and right and listened for the one sound that would give the vampire away.

__

Where in the hell are you Vailor? Raven growled. She was in no mood to play his little games.

Sit down you wounded moth. I'm not in the room. Remember you're blood bonded to me. I could be in Antarctica and still communicate with you. 

Raven relaxed. He was right. Although he had never used the privilege before, he could communicate with Raven anytime anywhere. The thought of being on a string like that made her blood curdle. Angrily she sat down next to the bed.

__

What do you want Vailor. I'm tired of listening to your rants and romps into my past. Raven said defeated. She hated to feel like a wounded animal but that's what she was. A helpless, wounded animal. She didn't need Vailor's mind tricks to put that thought into her head.

Poor baby. I just wanted to see how my little half fledgling was doing. You know I don't know what I should do with you when I get you. The idea of a slow and painful death seems like the logical thing to do…then again I have always wanted to see what would happen to the blood of a shifter when she was changed. 

Raven snarled at the thought of being one of his fledglings. Like a little puppy for him to carry around on a leash. Although the idea of being a vampire wasn't one that Raven hated, it was being _his_ that made her stomach churn. 

__

You wouldn't dare to do that to me. You know if you gave me that much power I would kill you. Raven said. She heard Vailor laugh in her head. She wished he had been in the room so she could at least give him a snarl. She had no energy to hit him.

You're to big for your britches. If I changed you it would be after you had begged for mercy. No vampire that begs for death ever becomes powerful. Vailor said __

Ha. No wonder you never were that famous. You must have begged for your mommy when you were changed. Haha I can see it now, "I want my mommy!" Raven's snide remark was short lived as she felt the force of a mental blow from Vailor. The force of his power made her slam her head against the wall closest to the bed. Flickers of blue and green flashed before her eyes and it took longer then usual for her to regain her focus. As the world became clear again she pulled herself from the floor to sit on the bed. For her own life she told herself not to make Vailor mad again.

Not so funny now are we shifter. You know, the only ones I remember calling for their mother before they died was your little sister. 

Raven froze. Her sister? How did he know what she did before she had died, unless. Tears welled up in her eyes and came pouring down in torrents. Raven had to cover her face with her hands to control the sobbing.

So, now you get it. You know that had to have been the most fun I ever had in just a weeks time! Those screams of hers will live with me forever Raven. Ahh, they so filled me with content. 

Raven was sobbing out of control now. Her sister. Adrian. She had only been 14. How could he have done such a thing. Raven wanted to be angry so badly. All she wanted at that moment was to feel the hatred she had for Vailor to well up again and over take her. And yet all she could feel was sadness. No anger, just pure weakness and tears.

__

You…you bastard…why…why Raven's tears inhibited her ability to concentrate on Vailor. All she wanted was to die. Right at that moment she knew what she wanted in all her life. She wanted to die. Death was her solace. Her only way to her sister. She could have given anything to die right there. But all she felt were the tears and the pain. Why, why?

Oops. I guess I hit a nerve didn't I. Stupid me. Haha, oh well you'll get over it. Can't wait to see you again Raven. Have fun with the memories. Hahahaha……… 

As the tears subsided Raven noticed that her head had gone empty again. She couldn't feel Vailor at all. She was glad. She couldn't take anymore of him. Exhausted from the crying Raven lay back in her bed in a fetal position. Why couldn't she just die and leave this world? Why did life hang onto her so tightly? Questions of why filled her head and threatened to swamp her. Then everything left and there was only one answer. Death. The answer to all her questions all lead to death. The final release, the end to all that made her cry and made her bleed. Death was the answer.

***********

Nikolas walked swiftly towards his house. His feeding had left him still hungry but full enough to put the bounce back in his step for the night. He knew he would have to feed again before the night was over but for now he was riding it out like a sugar high.

The first of his priorities was to check on Raven. She had looked pretty bad when he had last seen her and wanted to check on her again to make sure nothing had happened to her. As he reached his house he could still feel her aura in the room he had left her in but it was very weak. If he was to try and get her to come out of this stoop of hers he would have to get her to eat something. She wasn't just mentally exhausted but physically too.

As Nikolas stepped onto the porch of the house he could feel something not right. Upon further investigation he sensed that a presence had been in the area. When he felt that it had been Vailor Nikolas's anger flared. 

"That ignorant vampire. He better not have hurt her." Nikolas said entering the house and heading for the stairs. Although he could tell that Raven was still alive he wanted to make sure for himself that she hadn't been hurt by Vailor.

***********

Raven lay motionless on the bed. She hadn't moved since Vailor had left her mind, and she began to fell as if she was floating. As if she was so far from all her pains and sadness that for a minute, she thought she was dead. But as soon as she moved her left arm to move some hair from her face the sensation stopped. The pain in her body returned and her senses became keen again. How easily she could be roused from pure happiness to pain again. 

The tears had come and gone again and Raven could still feel the soft lines they had drawn on her worn face. A voice in her head told her that she needed to get a hold of herself. What if Nikolas saw her like this? Raven snickered. So what. She could care less if Nikolas saw her ripping the head off a lamb let alone with a tear streaked face. As if to answer her question Raven felt Nikolas's power enter the house and hurry up the stairs to her room. Raven sighed deeply. Finally, the pain would stop.

She heard him open the door cautiously as if trying to not wake her. She knew he knew she wasn't asleep but maybe he sensed her worn state. She hoped he didn't. Then he would have no pity for her when she did what she was about to do. 

"Raven? It's me. How are you feeling?" Nikolas said leaning against the wall opposite her bed. Raven was turned facing the wall away from him. She tried to gather strength from within her but was shocked at Nikolas's gently nature towards her. The thought of Nikolas wanting to comfort her almost made Raven want to get up and just run to him and hold him. For a brief second she wanted more then death to hold him and tell him everything, to cry for all that had happened to her. The feeling left her quickly before she could react to it and her will to do what she planned came back. 

Raven could feel Nikolas's anxiety towards her since she had said nothing since he entered the room. She could sense he need to leave and also his will to stay by her and find out what plagued her. Raven almost smiled. Poor, poor deluded Nikolas. 

Slowly Raven began to change. Tears began to fill her eyes with the realization of what she was doing but she didn't let them stop her. She felt her bones begin to move and bend with the new form they were taking, while others cracked and mended themselves into position. Night black fur began to grow all over her body growing over her clothing. Her nose enlarged to become adequate for the tasks that were needed. She felt her canines enlarge and her teeth sharpen as they moved into position. Her ears moved up her head, enlarging the reception area and grew fur. As Raven's tail grew out from her body as the last part of her change and whiskers grew from around her mouth. 

Raven flexed her muscles while still in a some what fetal position. Since panthers could not cry no tears fell from her face. She gathered the final amount of strength she needed and lay still.

"Raven. What's going on?" Raven heard Nikolas's confused voice as he watched her on the bed. She felt bad for what she was going to subject him to. She wished things could be different but now there was no turning back.

Nikolas. I'm so sorry. 

*************

Suddenly and with no warning Raven lunged at Nikolas. He was so taken aback by this that he hardly had time to react and his instincts kicked in. As Raven sunk her sharp panther teeth into his shoulder he cried out in pain. Before he could think of anything he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Nikolas could feel her collar bone break as the impact hit her hard. 

Catching his breath Nikolas held Raven suspended in the air, her back legs not even trying to kick at him. He was shocked that she had attacked him but even more shocked that she wasn't continuing with the fight and seemed to be giving in. 

__

What the hell are you doing Raven. Stop this. Nikolas pleaded with the shifter. When he got no answer from her he loosened his grip on her neck with all intentions of letting her go. He had no wish to fight with her, it was only in self defense that he had hurt her at all. As Nikolas let her go Raven jumped him again, this time sinking her teeth into his ribs and drawing blood. Nikolas held a scream of pain and instead used the adrenaline from the pain to hit Raven hard against the head snapping her head back and sending her panther body against the bloody wall. A new mark ran up the wall as Raven hit it. 

As Nikolas stared at the mark and back down at Raven he noticed that she was bleeding from a wound in her mouth. The smell of blood caught in his nose and brought the bloodlust to his mind. That wall had been the source of so much blood that he could never help but feel the bloodlust when he looked at it. Now that Raven had her own blood against that wall the lust ran straight towards her. It screamed that she was the source and that he must take it. Nikolas tried to control it but he knew it wouldn't be easy. He thought of pulling himself away from the house to feed but the lust kept him in check. He was so weak. He couldn't fight the bloodlust to stay with his brother and now he was going to succumb to it again and kill the one woman he loved.

*************

Raven's intire body screamed in agony. She felt frustrated that all she had done to Nikolas so far hadn't made him kill her yet. All that pain for nothing. That stupid vampire and his damn mental control. But as Raven looked up at him she could see his mind slipping again. She could tell that one more attack might just do it. 

Raven tried to move but the pain hit her hard. She could tell she had broken her jaw and some ribs, some she had broken just the night before. If she was unlucky and Nikolas didn't kill her maybe the injures and lack of energy would. But as much as she wanted to take that route she knew she couldn't trust it. She had to get some strength and attack him again or else she would loose her window of opportunity. 

Slowly but surely Raven rose from her deflated position on the floor. Nikolas was still occupied internally and she knew if she struck fast and quick she could end it. As soon as she had gotten to her feet Raven looked for a spot to attack. She settled on the already wounded right shoulder which would probably send Nikolas into an angry state. 

Fast as lightning Raven jumped on him. She bit down hard on his right shoulder and shook it. She tasted blood as she heard Nikolas scream in pain and anger. She mentally felt his mind slip as he grabbed her neck with a more determined grasp and literally slammed her against his art work, which now became part of her as her blood splattered against it. 

The end* 

How sweet those words sounded. 

Before Raven could or wanted to react Nikolas sunk his fangs into the left side of her throat. This came as a total shock to Raven and she screamed in agony. Nikolas made not attempt to make it pleasant as he couldn't. He had so given into the bloodlust that Raven could feel he had no control over his mind and his instincts as a vampire took over. Pain blurred every aspect of Raven's thoughts, she smelled it, breathed it, bleed it and tasted it. She had never known that such agony was possible and yet there she was, pinned against a wall, her rich shifter blood being drained from her body. 

Unexpectantly, and just as Raven thought she would pass out the pain ended. Nikolas again had control. Raven fell to the floor with a thud as he pulled his fangs from her neck and stared at her body. Raven struggled to breathe as the pain subsided and she began to change back to human form. Tears against fell from her checks as she lay defeated and feeling dead on the hard wooden floor. Raven hit her fist against the floor with what little energy she had.

"No damn it no!" She cursed as Nikolas leaned against the wall beside her and slid to the ground. She could see the shock and pain in his eyes as he looked at Raven, the eyes of a scared child looked back at her own angry eyes. Nikolas leaned for Raven with tears going down his cheeks.

"Raven...Raven I…oh my god…" His voice trailed off as Raven moved away from him, sliding back against the wall towards the door although she had no intent of leaving. Raven pushed herself up from laying to sit and lean against the wall, tears falling ever faster from her eyes. 

"Why…why can't I just die! Nikolas…Nikolas please you…you can't …you can't leave me like this! Please!" The tears kept coming as Raven stared into his shocked eyes. She could see as his own anger at himself fell away and all his feelings fell onto her and what was happening inside of her. 

"Raven no. You can't think like that." Nikolas said as he reached for her being as gentle as possible. Raven tried to move away from him but he was faster then her. In one movement he reached his arms around her and hugged her tightly, her head against his shoulder and her hands trying to push against his chest to get away.

"No stop Nikolas, please let me die. Please, I wanna die." Raven's tears slowly made a blotch on his black shirt where the shoulder wound had healed. She tried to move away but Nikolas held her firm. He wasn't going to let her hurt herself again. 

"Raven I'm not going to hurt you anymore and you need to stop hurting yourself like this. It's not your fault believe me. You did all you could for your family. No one could have asked more from you." Nikolas's voice was sweet and gentle. She knew he genuinely cared for her, but he could never feel what she felt, she was alone in the world and the only way out of it was death. So if he cared so much why wasn't he finishing what he had started.

You're not alone. I'm here. Raven heard Nikolas say in her head. 

Raven had stopped pushing against him now and she felt as he pulled her from him to bring her to look into his eyes. For all the time she had ever known him all she had ever seen in those eyes was blackness. All vampires were given black eyes when they were changed and nothing was different about Nikolas's. But now as Raven stared into his eyes she saw the answers. She saw years of pain and disgust for all others except his siblings. She saw love from his eyes and emotions so pure and real that she couldn't peel her eyes from his. He was changing her whole world by just staring into her eyes and she wished she knew how. But as she stared and lost herself in them she felt at ease. All of her pain left her body as she relaxed in his firm grip. A grip she knew not only held her body but her mind too. She knew that if she just let him hold her all would be fine. She could survive with just his eyes and his hold on her soul.

Before she could stop herself Raven felt her hand reach behind Nikolas's head and the distance between them grew smaller. She felt the warmth as Nikolas held her around her waist and their lips finally met. 

Raven felt everything fall away as she pressed her lips fiercely to his. All of her sadness melted away and disappeared. She could never have imagined a more perfect range of emotions then that which fell through her head when she kissed him. Her heart and mouth burned with a passion she never thought she could have for anyone or anything. Nikolas held Raven tighter to him then ever before and she gasped as he slide his tongue into her mouth and the embrace became more whole. She would never forget this moment for as long as she lived. 

Then, as soon as the moment had began, it ended. Raven was reluctant to let him go but she knew they could not stay that way forever. Their eyes met again and Raven noticed a silly smile on his lips. How she longed to feel those lips against her own again, but suddenly the world began to grow faint and cold. Raven felt her life slipping from her body as she fell towards the floor. Expecting to feel the cold floor Raven instead felt as Nikolas grabbed her body, stopping her descent. 

"Raven, come on stay with me!" She heard him say in a panic. 

Raven was dying, she could feel it down to her very soul. The wounds she had sustained the night before and that very night were coming back to get her. 

__

No! Not now, I don't want to die! Nikolas? Raven felt the sadness in his mind as he held her and a tear fell down his cheek. It was then that the idea fell into her head. The most perfect and amazing thought that had ever gone through her mind since she could remember.

__

Raven, I …I love you…I'm sorry I… Raven stopped him, a smile on her dying face.

"Nikolas. I want to be with you. I want to be what you are." Raven struggled to speak but the main idea of what she was saying sank into his head. He solemnly smiled at her and reached for his knife from his back pocket. Still holding Raven in his arms he quickly sliced a neat line on the lower part of his neck. Lifting her head with his help Raven lifted up to drink. 

The blood was sweeter then anything she had ever tasted, and was filled with power. Power beyond all comparison that filled her veins and consumed her intire body. 

Nikolas lowered Raven from his neck and stared for the last time at her icy green eyes. As Raven slide into the abyss of death she could feel the inner fight of her shifter blood and Vailors own blood against Nikolas's. She sighed for the last time as she closed her eyes and felt peace as Nikolas's blood won and silenced her inner demons forever.

*************

Yes YES YESSSSSSS

I'm done, I'm done. WAHOOOO. Muhahahahahaha! 

Ok where you see the asterisk (*) that is where I thought for a split second of ending the story. But then again all would have probably KILLED me for it ne? Oh man I feel so good about this story, it's gone so great, the best I have ever written!

Ok now before you all start crying don't WORRY I'M NOT DONE!!! Goodness this story is not over yet. We are at the home stretch. There will defiantly be one more chapter and a short epilogue. Maybe if all goes nutty I may squeeze another chapter in between the epilogue. Hmmmm maybe that isn't such a bad idea. I've always hated that Amelia's books end RIGHT after the heroine is changed into a vampire. GRRRR. That is the only beef I have with them…anyway I WANT COMMENTS! Besides the usual OMG's I got questions for all you ppl.

HOW DID I HANDLE NIKOLAS! There aren't that many stories of Nikolas and I want to know if you thought I kept him in or out of character. I think I did a pretty kick ass job of being true to his character but hey I need others opinions. Also I want to ask what you thought of the story plot. Ok so it was a bit like one of Amelia's books ie how it turns out but hey what can I say, I'm addicted. 

I love E-MAILS! If you have more comments that what will fit nicely into the review box PLEASE MAIL ME. I want to have some good analizations of the story. The e-mail is : saiyengirl613@yahoo.com

Ok this is a long authors note so I'm gunna stop it here. Oh and BTW I lied, this chapter was three pages LONGER then the last (well not counting the song…yeah three). Man I'm a really bad at guessing how long they're gunna be ne?


	7. Not All There

"Tainted Vengeance"

By: Sara Angeldust

**************

Chapter 7:

"Not All There"

************

"Lucky For You"

Dixie Chicks

************

You always said, 

That I had multiple personalities,

That I bounced around somewhere,

Between my dreams and reality,

So where'd you dig up,

The audacity, to ask me,

How we've all been doing,

Since you broke our hearts,

Well so far,

Number five just cries,

A river a minute,

Seven wants to tie you up,

And drown you in it yeah,

Fourteen just wants to say so long,

Bygones,

Thirty-two wants to do things to you,

That'll make you blush,

Ten will key the Elcamino,

That you love so much,

And their ain't nobody who wants to mess with,

Twenty-three,

Oh lucky for your tonight I'm just me,

I guess this parties more,

Then your new Barbie bargained for, (bargained for)

She's got you by the sleeve,

Slowly easing towards the door,

She's probably right, you should be moving on,

Don't know how long,

We can behave, better have,

The vale get your car,

'Cause you know how women are,

Number five just cries,

A river a minute,

Seven wants to tie you up,

And drown you in it yeah,

Fourteen just wants to say so long,

Bygones,

Thirty-two wants to do things to you,

That'll make you blush,

Ten will key the Elcamino,

That you love so much,

And their ain't nobody who wants to mess with,

Twenty-three,

Oh lucky for your tonight I'm just me,

Forgiveness is the key,

According to my shrink,

But it's not just up to me,

I dunno girls, what do you think?

Number five just cries,

A river a minute,

Seven wants to tie you up,

And drown you in it yeah,

Fourteen just wants to say so long,

Bygones,

Thirty-two want to do things to you,

That'll make you blush,

Ten will key the Elcamino,

That you love so much,

And their ain't nobody who wants to mess with,

Twenty-three,

Oh lucky for your tonight I'm just me,

I'm just me,

I'm just me.

*************

Nikolas sat comfortably on a large black chair he had brought from his living room. He stared at the floor, arms folded across his chest, eyes watching a small black spider cross the floor boards. With little concern for the insect, Nikolas put his foot forward and stepped on it. The thought of knowing he had destroyed something weaker then him filled him with a small amount of peace. 

He had let the intire aura of Raven get to him far too easily. He knew that if any of the others knew how easily he had gone down for one creature they would come after her. It almost angered him to the point of hatred that he could let something could crawl that deeply into his skin. Of course he cared for Raven but he had to make sure he kept that care in check. He was a predator. The law of life as one was kill or be killed. Survive or die. Emotions made even the greatest predator become weak and prey like. If that happened to him everything he had ever worked for would go down the drain. That was not going to happen.

As the last rays of day left the room so did Nikolas's soft feelings. He would protect and care for Raven with his life, for all the eternity she would be damned. This he swore to the humans god and to the witches eternal mother. None would ever harm Raven again. 

***********

The blackness swamped Raven and made her feel light headed. Though she saw figures and shadows about her she could not focus on anything. As pains racked her body Raven tried to concentrate on something else. But the farther she moved from them the closer they moved to her. They were not the pains of dying for she knew she was already dead. 

She had once heard that some vampires who are born into lines of great power felt the pains of it. Or had she? She felt she could not consciously think or remember anything as she floated, lost in the recesses of her mind. As another wave of pain hit Raven and her thoughts flew apart. She found she couldn't consciously think of anything when the pain came, it was so strong. 

Then as if a weight had been lifted from her the pain stopped. Raven lay still floating half confused. Was she dead? If so death was rather lonely. But as she tried to move Raven finally felt something. As she wiggled her fingers she could feel a soft fabric below them. Suddenly she could smell and hear everything. The scent of dusty fabric and wooden floors came to her nose. As she tested the air a strange but seductive scent filled her. It was cold but the power behind it was unmistakable. It seemed alive in her nostrils and enticed her towards it. Blood. The word came fast and hungrily. As a memory flashed in her head she knew she must still be in Nikolas's room, and that she was smelling the wall that he called art. Now she knew why he did so.

Slowly but surely Raven opened her eyes to the dark room. She had fully excepted to be blind and unable to see anything but it was quite the opposite. She could see the very cracks and crevices of the wall above her. And as she pushed herself to a sitting position in the bed other things came into her vision. Sitting unnerved in a large black chair was Nikolas. She stared at him for less then a second before looking around the room as if she was seeing it for the first time. Truthfully she was and for some reason her memory told her that things looked different. How so she could not tell, but the word clear came to her mind. It was as if everything was alive and as she turned in one direction things from where she had been looking danced in her parifrial vision. 

Looking across the room small things brought back fuzzy memories. All of which seemed to have been covered in dust and left sitting in the back of her mind for centuries. This puzzled her because she knew deep down she had just experienced them the days before. 

Raven? 

Lazily Raven turned her head towards the voice's source. Although she knew it was in her head a force seemed to know exactly where it had come from. As she looked at Nikolas with her fuzzy vision she swore she saw something around him. She could not place the illusion but it seemed to be almost a light or a scent, maybe even a sound. As she looked closer she realized it was everything. She saw it, she smelled it, breathed and even psychically felt it. As she paced her mind for the word it came to her. Aura. Raven turned her head down and too the side like a confused dog. So that was what an aura was liked. When she was a shifter she had had a small idea of aura sensing. But then it had only been a presence and not such a feeling. With a silly grin she smiled. Aura's were neat. 

Rising slowly from the bed Raven walked towards the mirror that hung by the door. She distinctly remembered how she had gotten it from her other home and brought it to Nikolas's house. Raven frowned as she remembered how she had shattered it weeks before. She stared sadly at the broken image of her body, unable to get a clear picture. With a small smile Raven reached out with her the power she felt growing inside of her and touched the mirror lightly. As gently as she could Raven began to reassemble the mirror. She ran her power invisibly across at least three or four cracks at a time, mending them flawlessly. 

From the corner of her mind Raven noticed the curiosity in Nikolas's mind. She could also sense him put up a small wall of protection around his mind. She frowned again. He was in wonderment at what she was doing and yet a little scared at the same time. She guessed that no vampire he knew had exhibited the same type of use she was using her powers for.

The mirror was broken. I'm just fixing it silly. No harm in that right? 

Raven said to Nikolas almost giddy. As she finished the last large crack in the mirror she looked at the flawless image it showed. Raven almost couldn't believe what she saw. The image was of a perfect 17 year old. Nothing like she had once been. Of course being bonded had come with physical perks but none as sleek as she now saw. 

Her hair shined as if it was made of hundreds of raven wings. Her tall, strong figure illuminated with power and stability. She even marveled at the dark red color her lips had taken on. And as she stared at her eyes she noticed the change. Though they were no longer their icy green color they were still not wholly black either. Of course those who saw them from a distance would of course say they were as black as the night, but all others would see the definite green glow of them. After all those years she still didn't have the one attribute that gave her away as a vampire. She silently thanked the demons that had created her for their respect of her past. 

You look hungry. 

Raven turned to see Nikolas smirking. It looked to her that he too liked the new image he saw. She smiled at him and flipped her hair from her face with one hand, showing off her new grace. It puzzled her to no end how she could feel so energetic when she had just been changed. She knew from the past that new vampires felt the pains of the bloodlust and nothing else. Of course the lust was there and with every glance she took of the bloody wall it boomed louder and louder in her ears. But she did not feel dizzy, nor did she feel exhausted. She did of course feel hungry. More hunger then she could have ever thought someone could posses, she even felt the predator's instincts to hunt and kill. They unnerved her a bit but decided not to fight them. So far a predator's life wasn't that bad. She had been a victim for far too long. It was time to be the hunter. Raven giggled as she pictured herself as a panther playing the death game with a small rabbit as she had once before. But this time it was fun, and it excited her beyond all time. She couldn't wait to test this out on real prey.

Yes, 

Raven said answering his earlier question.

Lets eat. 

Using her new found abilities, Raven changed form and disappeared in an instant.

*************

Blood flowed freely from Nikolas's prey to his lips. He loved the taste of it as it slid down his throat and into his body. As he finished his meal he dropped the lifeless body of his victim and licked the last amount of blood from his canines. Nikolas shivered with the new feelings of life that flowed through his veins. What a joy it was to be a vampire.

Looking down the alley Nikolas smiled as he saw Raven, her fangs deep into the neck of an older blonde girl. 

He admitted that it had unvaried him the first time he had felt her aura, so strong as it was. Truthfully Nikolas had never before felt such power emanate from a such a new vampire. So great was it that he could tell she was almost giddy with it. He could sense that her mind was a few apples short of a bushel and had protected himself accordingly. Nikolas also couldn't believe how little the lust grabbed at her as she walked around for the first few minutes in her new form. He attested this to the fact that she had been bonded the longest he had ever known. The vampire blood must have been in her body long enough that her body had adapted to it and new what it did. By the way he was seeing her drink he knew the lust was there, it had always been since she awoke, but it had been controlled. How she had accomplished it so early in her life he could not imagine. 

Of course there were obvious indications that she was young. She groped at her prey's body like an animal who had been starved for years and was messy. He could see the blood running down the neck of the girl and almost cringed. Oh well, he shrugged, she would learn in time. 

Nikolas watched as Raven finished and dropped the body to the ground. He stared at her as she sighed in content and leaned against the alley wall. She stretched, then closed her eyes. If she had been a cat Nikolas swore she would have purred in content. 

Moving effortlessly Nikolas walked over to lean against the opposite alley wall. He also closed his eyes and then placed his arms over his chest.

"So, what are we to do now." 

Nikolas said. He waited for an answer which came delayed.

"Well," Raven said

"What do you say we pay daddy a visit?" She said almost laughing. 

Nikolas opened his eyes and looked up at her. Could her mind still be that disconnected? 

"You do realize you are only one day old in this vampire world. If you go after Vailor he will probably kill you. Don't you think you should wait and learn how to at least shield your mind first. Our kind doesn't only fight with their bodies but with their minds too." Nikolas sighed.

"Of course then again whom am I to tell you what to do. You're your own creature. If you want to fight him by all means go ahead." Nikolas said with a grin. He could see and hear her thoughts going through her head. He watched as she lightly hit the wall beside her.

"Damn your right. It would probably be foolish to try and attack him now." He saw a smirk appear on her face. 

"Oh well. More time for me to ponder the ways I'm going to screw him over."

Nikolas smiled. 

Oh yes. This would be one great fight.

*************

*Authors Note*:

WHAT! I like country. Lol ok this is kinda a short bridge like chapter. Nothing too big here. I just needed to round out Raven's change, and bring up some stuff.

*Thanks to all those who reviewed my story and gave me my well needed cristisms. It's important to me that I know what the fans want and how they think the story should go.* 

Upon many, many requests I am adding more chapters then what was originally planned to this fic. I never thought this thing would go as far as it did and now I'm stumped. I only had a plot line to a certain point and now I've got writers block. I'm afraid of screwing over the story if I keep writing without a place to go. Grrrr. 

Anyways. If anyone has any thoughts or ideas for where they would like to see the story go or not go (if you think I should end it here) please, I NEED SUGGESTIONS! 

I have a definite "sequel" to this fic but I need suggestions on what I should add before I end this one. Now even though I'm asking for suggestions it does not exactly mean I will use them. Though there is a pretty good chance I will since I am just so stumped.

Oh and p.s. I agree with you Celtic Fire, Raven feeling suicidal and bad for herself for a long period of time _is_ quite unappealing. I never intended for Raven to sound so depressed for as long as I did. Lol I kinda made her seem a bit eccentric, ok well nutty anyways, in this chapter. A tribute to Dilandau-sama for all you Escaflowne fans. DILLY, WE LOVE YOU! *holds up badly made Dilly plushy*

Also I am going to be adding a new section on my website for this fic near the end of August. I hope to get started with it on August 28th or 29th to be exact, or as soon as my schedule allows me time. (School is going to be starting soon and I have major ass things to get done before then.) Though I will still be placing new chapters on Fanfiction.net they may not be the up to date ones. So as soon as the site is up be prepared to have to look there. Thanks and don't hesitate to mail me your comments and suggestions. And please SOMEONE feel free to dissect my fic! Good or bad. ~Arigatou


	8. Live For Death

"Tainted Vengeance"

By: Sara Angeldust

***********

Chapter 8:

"Live For Death"

***********

"The wolf has caught the chicken,

And now I feel unsteady,

Emotions on the blink again,

So kick me when you're ready,

Here lies a violet coffin,

The death of my control,

Along with all my skeletons,

They put them in the hole."

"Butterflies"

-Natalie Imbruglia

***********

Raven stood motionless behind the large elm tree. She could hear the hurried breathing of her prey and licked her lips. Suddenly a smirk came to her face. 

This would be so much more fun if… 

Before Raven had finished the thought she began to change into a panther. Since she had been turned into a vampire the physical change had become different. She no longer felt her bones crack, her organs move nor her hair grow. It was a less emotional change now that she was no longer a shifter. At first she had been saddened by it and missed the feelings, but after changing many times she had gotten used to it. 

Now as a panther Raven began to shadow the wary girl through the dank woods. She had convinced the girl to take a short to her house and had successfully gotten her utterly lost. By fine tuning her powers in the past month Raven became as deadly as any vampire. As Raven gained on the girl she thought of sending fear to her to get her to run. But deciding she was too hungry to chase the girl she sent _sleep_ to her instead. The girl slowly stopped by a tree and feel to the ground. Seemingly exhausted. Raven loomed over the girl still in panther form and sunk her teeth into her neck. She could have changed back but she had been finding that she never felt like doing so. Panther form felt comforting to her and reassured her. As Raven finished off the girl and listened as her heart beat stopped she thought of what to do next.

For the past month all she had been able to think of was killing Vailor. To her surprise he had never tried to contact her once since she had been changed. As she thought of this she realized that Vailor must not have been able to find her. Her aura was different now and no longer held any traces of his blood anymore. She had smiled gratefully for her hiding. It had given her more time to train her mind and not have to worry about him. So that was what she had done. With the help of Nikolas, Christopher and Sarah she had finely tuned her senses to be everything the hunter she was. Now all she needed was a test. She knew fully well that she could kill Vailor. It was just a matter of finding him and squeezing the life from him. She relished the thought of his body lying dead in some alley or even better, in a cave of wild animals being torn apart piece by little piece. She would have to consider that as a thought when she finished him off.

Not bothering to change back, Raven transported herself back to Nikolas's house and into the kitchen hallway. The loud sound of hard rock music filled her ears and unnerved her panther body. Not only were her vampire ears sensitive to the sound but also her panther ones. She could hardly stand the music but decided not to leave. 

As she began walking into the kitchen, Raven felt a strong threatening aura that filled up the room like a bad smell. Hiding her own strong aura she pounced on the person, teeth bared and all the power she could gather pushing the creature to the floor. It was Vailor. 

__

What are you doing here you leech? 

Raven forced her thoughts into Vailors head, shattering whatever walls he had tried to erect. She knew it was simply luck that she had surprised him or else the situation might have been totally different. 

Raven? You little bitch what did you do!? 

Raven could feel Vailor's anger rising. If he got to angry it would be hard for her to keep him pinned down. Silently she uttered a curse. Of course she wanted to kill him but she had been ill prepared to see him. Oh well. This time would be as good as any. Slowly Raven stepped off of Vailor's chest and watched him brush himself off. She eyed him as he stood next to the door. From her parifarial vision she saw Nikolas enter, a smile smug on his face.

__

You let him in didn't you? 

Raven said sizing up the situation between Vailor and herself. He was getting angry and she could tell getting ready to jump on her. Nikolas stared at them both then gave a small laugh.

"Of course I did. He came looking for you and I thought I'd just let him find you himself. Did you find what you were looking for Vailor?" 

Raven looked at Vailor, a growl on his lips. Silently she smiled. Vailor had also been ill prepared to meet her as she was to meet him. She could tell he had no idea she had become a vampire. Now smiling Raven changed back to human. She watched Vailor's eye grow wide as he saw her now perfect vampire form. Raven could sense the small amount of fear from him. She had changed so much both physically and mentally that had he not known what she looked liked or acted like before, he would never have recognized her. She watched as his hands balled into fists and he gave Nikolas a severe look. She was sure he could sense Nikolas's blood flowing through her veins. With the same guile Vailor turned to Raven.

"You bitch. You were mine! He had no authority to change you." Vailor said visibly shaking with anger. 

Raven smiled. This proved that she had been scared of nothing her intire life. She still held her everlasting hate for him, but the fear she once had possessed was gone. Raven had seen the true nature of Vailor. She was sure he had once been strong, probably stronger then Nikolas. But now that she saw him from her predator's point of view he seemed no more then a cat who's mouse had turned into a dog. While he had long lost his true powers as a vampire he had still held fear over her head. Anger flew through her body. Now that she had the power to kill him she wanted more then anything to see him dead. Calming down Raven decided to start the dance. The dance that would end one person's life tonight.

"What's the matter Vailor," Raven said putting her hand on her hip. "don't like what you see?" 

Slowly, she began to circle Vailor, sizing him up in every way. She determined she could definitely kill him, but not here. The house was far too crowded with people attending Nikolas's party. People who could potentially be hunters or witches. Fighting vampires were easy targets since their minds weren't on their surroundings as much as their opponent. No, she would have to move this duel.

As Raven came around to face Vailor again she could see his anger and fear slowly fall. He still held it at the surface but was controlling it, also sizing up the situation. She almost laughed as a small smile came to his lips. Did he really think he stood a chance? She knew he felt her urge to fight and had given into it himself. 

"Do you really think you can beat me shifter?" Raven cringed at the use of her old nickname. She would really love this fight. She licked her lips in response.

"Why don't we just find out? You're such a strong vampire and I'm so young compared to you." Raven said playfully. "Why don't we go outside and find out huh?" 

Raven watched as a smile played at the corners of his mouth. So he really thought he could beat her? Well she would show him. She watched as Vailor turned out the door and into the dark woods. She followed his every move until he disappeared from her sight. She would give him a head start, just for an added bonus.

"Hey Raven." Raven turned as she heard Nikolas talk to her. 

As she looked at him he tossed her two twin blades. They weren't large knives as she had seen some vampires use but looked just as deadly as any. One of the blades handles was made of black ivory with a white vine twisting around. It held small budding white roses and thorns. The other knife mirrored it's twin with a white handle and black vines. She stared at the gifts for a minute before placing them in her jeans.* 

"They're gifts from Christopher and me. Give that bastard a couple wacks for me ok." She heard Nikolas say before he disappeared back towards the party. As she looked down the darkened hallway where he had headed she could sense both Christopher and Sarah watching her. So now she had a fan club. Raven nodded to them both as she walked out the back door and into the black soulless night.

**********

The darkness enveloped Raven and all her senses seemed to come to life. She could still sense Vailor but not without some difficulty. He had hid himself well and she was at her ends at where he could be. 

Well, this will end everything. Raven thought. 

A smile couldn't help but play at her lips as she thought of the idea of not having Vailor around anymore. A dream come true. As Raven looked around the dark forest the light from Nikolas's house became dimmer and dimmer. She could barely even sense the large aura of people and vampire that huddled around the house. Good for camaflouge but bad if something happened. She had to give Vailor credit for knowing how to strand someone but in all other aspects he was stupid. Suddenly Raven felt a huge jolt come from behind her and she skidded across the ground. She felt the impact as she hit the opposing tree hard. A break that would have immobilized anything less then what she was began to heal almost immediately as she reached for her daggers.

Shakily she stood in a fighting position looking around for the source of the psychic hit. Raven moved just in time as another wave of power came towards her and instead hit the tree behind her. Her eyes darted to a low slung branch in the northern most tree and she jumped and swiped at it. As she hit the ground she heard something fall from the tree and stagger a few feet before standing. She turned around smiling.

"Well is that what I am to expect out of this fight? Underhanded blows? I thought you were better then that Vailor." Raven said cleaning off the blade in her left hand. A small line of blood was left on her jeans mirroring the deep cut that cut a hole in Vailor's left shoulder and drew blood. 

She watched him idly as he took a few seconds to address the wound and make sure it was healing. She smiled at the wound healed then scared lightly. Her knifes were defiantly enchanted, silently she thank Nikolas. Raven stared at Vailor as he began to speak.

"Huh, you must not know me that well Shifter. You're weak. I just thought I could get this over quickly, but I see you've had practice. No problem. It just makes it all the more fun."

Suddenly Vailor rushed at Raven. She barely had time to move as he came millimeters from her stomach with a large knife. Before she could regain her balance Vailor hit her in the back of the head with a fist. Had she been any less quick the fight would have been over right then. But her newly adapted agility gave her the ability to move away long enough to let the knot in her head heal before Vailor struck again. This time she was ready and grabbed his arm and twisted. She heard the bone and cartilage crack and snap as she broke his arm neatly in two pieces. Before he could move away to nurse the wound she gave him a hard kick to the stomach that send him sprawling on the ground. It took him longer this time to get up and Raven wiped the blood from her lip.

"That was for my sister you bastard." Raven said staring Vailor down. She heard a small laugh escape his throat and growled. 

Before he could completely recover Raven lunged at him, her dagger ready to stick in his dead heart. Seconds before she hit him Vailor grabbed her wrist and squeezed. She mentally gasped at how he had played sick just long enough for her to get close to him. Raven tried to pull her hand away but Vailor's grip grew tighter. 

Damn him. 

Raven said trying futilely to kick him. Vailor just held her arm up above her head, her feet now a good 6 inches from the ground. An unnatural breath caught in Raven's throat as Vailor kneed her dead in the stomach and dropped her cowering to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her aching stomach as her broken and bruised ribs tried to heal as fast as they could. Had she had to take a breathe like a human, this injury too would have been fatal. It amazed her that she could heal from wounds a mere human would have been long dead from. Suddenly Raven heard Vailor laugh. Anger surged in her body as the urge to get back up and fight him flew through her body. She pulled it back into check and decided to play the same game Vailor had done moments before.

"What's the matter. Finally realize you can't beat me? It runs in the family doesn't it." Raven wearily watched as Vailor began to circle her. Still trying to play hurt she stopped herself from following him with her eyes and used her other senses.

"I prey attitude I mean. It has always been so easy to manipulate you Raven, and you know why? Your emotions." Her eyes widened. He was mocking her. The bastard was using her emotions against her. Rage again surged in her body but she remained calm, it was not time yet.

"It's funny to watch you squirm Raven. So much fun to watch your eyes go blank at the mear mention of your poor, little, sister." 

She suppressed the urge to move as Vailor grabbed her by her throat. She could feel his hands choking her empty windpipe and the cold steel of his knife as he raised it to her stomach. If she wasn't careful he would slice her in half. Then her play would be worth nothing. Her muscles tensed as she checked her knives, they were still in her hands.

"Well guess listen closely Raven. Even I have a little secret." Raven tensed as Vailor raised her by her neck up to whisper in her ear. "She's still alive." 

Suddenly Raven struck. Her hands whirled around Vailor giving him no chance to make a counter attack. Her left hand grabbed his throat and slammed him against a near by tree as her right pointed it's blade inches from his heart. This sudden movement caused Vailor to drop his knife to the ground with a sick thud. Raven's face was inches from his face and she stared him down. She watched him cringe and raise his hands to his throat as she squeezed his windpipe. The crunch was fulfilling and the severe pain in his eyes was enough to make her squeal. Now to the information he had leaked.

"What do you mean Amelia's alive." Raven spat in his face. She was in no mood for another one of his games. She wanted the truth. 

There was no time to stop the mental blow as it flung her back a few feet. She watched unharmed as Vailor nursed his throat. He didn't even have time to attack her now, he was just buying time. This made Raven smile. He knew he was running out of things to do. 

"Tell me what you meant leech!" Raven thundered fully finished with the bastard. Vailor just smiled.

"What's the matter Raven. Don't like what I said? Well it's the truth. You're sister was never killed, oh no much more." 

Raven watched as Vailor tiredly stood. She could tell he was looking for ways out of the situation but Raven kept him in her sights. He wasn't leaving.

"See while your mother is defiantly dead you're sister isn't dear shifter. She's Triste."
    Raven's eyes widened slightly. Triste? It couldn't be, he was lying. But then again memories came back to Raven. Memories of late night comforting talks of Amelia not being able to change, of how she never felt connected to the clan as everyone else seemed to be. The idea hit Raven like a bolt of lightning and it was then that she understood. One part of her screamed that Vailor was lying, and yet the major part of her confirmed it was true. All this time of grieving, of letting Vailors lies seep into her head an the intire time he had been lying. A final amount of rage surged through her body and this time Raven gave into it. 
    Quicker then lightning Raven ran at Vailor. There was no time for him to run, no time to react, or even to utter a word. With her left hand she sliced his throat and with her right she lunged the dagger into his heart, giving it a hearty twist to insure death. A smile played on Raven's lips at the shock forever on Vailor's dead face.
    "Thanks for the Hell Vailor. Have fun in yours." 
    Raven sighed as she turned from his dead body and headed towards the house. As an after thought she wiped the blood from her dagger onto her jeans. Feelings of power and a new purpose filled the cavity that had once been filled with revenge for Vailor. Never more would hate for a useless vampire be in her mind, now she had more important things to take care of.
Raven smiled as the thoughts filled her head. Now she could live her life without having to worry about vengeance and killing those who hurt her. The one thing she had always hoped for had come back to her. Subconsciously she knew that it wouldn't be as easy as a good natured hug and an explanation but at the moment she didn't care. Amelia was back. Well rediscovered to be exact, but Raven could care less. Her time of tainted vengeance was done. More pressing matters and a new life lay ahead of her. 
    ***********

*Authors Note:

Muhahahahahaha….! For all intense purposes this story is finished. Yes of course there is an epilogue but other then that it's done! YES. Questions? Comments? Review and or e-mail me TODAY. I'm done I'm done I'm done……

Hehe oh yeah, don't forget to read the Epilogue:

"And So The Journey Begins…"


	9. And So, The Journey Begins...

"Tainted Vengeance"

By: Sara Angeldust

************

"And So The Journey Begins…"

************

Raven looked tiredly out the window. Her hunger was coming back and she still hadn't fed. The fight the night before with Vailor had left her with such a big appetite that she still hadn't smothered it. Raven sniffed at the air and the stench of Vailor filled part of her lungs. Even after she had moved the body from the area she could still smell it's rotten stench. 

"So she's a Trustee." Raven slowly turned as Nikolas spoke. She had laid the whole story on him the day she had gotten back and now she stood in the large living room with him and Christopher and Sarah sitting on a nearby couch. She had of course felt the urge to tell of her victory over Vailor to them but was a bit offset by the interest they had in her sister. 

"I thought she was shifter like you." Nikolas said folding his arms over his chest. Raven gave him a slight nod.

"That's what I had thought so too. But now that I think of it there are too many clues to say that Vailor was lying. I never once saw her change and the possibility of her being taken in by my mother is great. As I said before, our clan was very pacifist oriented. Orphans of all kinds were often taken in. She may have just been one and my mother never told me." Raven said as a matter of fact. 

Nikolas just nodded and kept his eyes to the floor. Raven turned to see Sarah staring at her, Christopher sitting next to her reading something. Taking a closer look at the cover Raven noticed the title. _Dark Flame _by Ash Night. Raven had heard from Nikolas about the girl named Jessica who had written books about vampires. Nothing new to the humans who loved them but a threat to the vampires of the town of New Mayhem that was located in Ramsa. Raven had questioned Nikolas about what had happened to the authoress and he had said that she was changed. And since none but a couple humans even knew who Ash Night really was the now vampire author was still able to publish her next book. The thought played in Raven's head for a while until she snapped back into the real world. Sarah's voice also entered her mind.

"So what are you going to do now. You know you can't change your sister even if you found her. Triste blood is deadly to our kind and your blood would probably cause her own to attack her body, killing her. Without the exchange she would die." 

Raven nodded. Sarah would know of such things. It had been a problem when Nikolas and Christopher had tried to blood bond her. Christopher had eventually had to change her fully so as not to lose her. 

The thought of having Amelia as a vampire herself almost sickened Raven. While it had been a small thought on her head this new information wiped it from possible things that she could do when she found her. Anyway, she could never stand to see her sister become such a dark thing. Being Triste already gave her immortality but she still breathed like a human. An ability Raven did not want to take from her. 

"I don't want to change her. I don't know exactly what I'll do when I find her but do know I'm going to look for her. There are too many loose ends left in my past. I just want to tie most of them up before I leave it behind." Raven watched as Sarah and Nikolas nodded. Raven sighed then walked over to Nikolas, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Don't worry, I won't get my self killed. Promise." 

Nikolas just stared at Raven with empty eyes but she could feel his worry. Her promise would not ebb the thoughts of danger that would surround him while she was away. 

Turning back to look over the house Raven silently left, changing to a lighter form. Now the fun would start.

***********

Author's Note:

I'm done! DONE FINISHED! YESSSSSSSSSSSS. Omg that is the first fic I have ever totally finished in my intire like 5 years of fanfic writing *applause from the audience* Thank you thank you! But wait!

STOP THE PRESSES!!!! There shall officially be MORE!!!! Muhahahahahhaha!!!!

Now while the new stories won't exactly been focused on Raven (well except for her prologue but that's later!) They will be definitely tied into Tainted Vengeance. 

Ever wondered about Raven's past? Well the next story in this saga is all about it. I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I write this before I wrote Tainted Vengeance. Well first of all I never thought of it until right when I was blocked with no ideas. Also the way I'm writing it you have to read Tainted Vengeance first. (well you could read it second but that's not the point!) Anyways the next story is called "Before The Shadow Fell" which is set before Raven became blood-bonded. This story is set in three parts, The Clan's Honor, Dark Progression, and Hard Truths. It explains, in depth, Raven's story. A shorter version was given in the 8th chapter, but I felt I wanted to write it out in long form. Now this doesn't mean that this is a new long story about shifter people. Nope, no way, it's just a bit of a spacer between Tainted Vengeance and my next "big" fic.

***Now don't just shrug "Before The Shadow Fell" off as a stupid side thing, IT'S NOT! There is important information in the story that will lead us all into the sequel to "Tainted Vengeance" called "Blue-Blooded Nothing" Now before you go around having happy hour do remember all of this still has to be written! I have exact plans as to how I am going to do the story but it takes a while for it to be good! 

Thanks again for all the wonderful support given to this story. And because of it this story and all my new ones are going to be moving to a new section of my website just for Amelia's books. There will be reviews of her books along with these fanfics. So don't forget to check it late today or tomorrow (28th or 29th). The website address is as follows:

http://www.geocities.com/saiyengirl613

Again thanks to all my supporters and don't forget to check out my site. As I said before, I may or may not be still updating at Fanfiction.net after the site is up so to make sure you've got the latest chapters you'll need to check out the site. See ya later!

Comments?Flames? review and or mail me!

saiyengirl613@yahoo.com


	10. Website

Wesite Notice!

Okay so this isn't really a chapter but hey there is no other way to get my happy information to my fans! 

Okay so as most of you know I've got a WEBSITE just for our all time favorite author, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes! Yay for me! Along with a section devoted to my fanfiction I also have reviews written by me for Amelia's four books. Read them and then you can tell me that I can't review a book worth crap. Lol. Anyways there's something for everyone there so check it out!

The site address has been updated, you can still access the site from the original URL, but this address is a more direct link to the site..anyway here is the address:

http://www.geocities.com/saiyengirl613/blacknight

Have fun and please please PLEASE SIGN MY GUESTBOOK!

I have no idea when I'll have the next story up. I'm going to try and finish a part at a time. Do remember that a Part is supposed to be bigger then a chapter so it will take longer to write. And then there is school (shoot me now!) so I can't set a time frame for when it should come out. It could be three weeks if I work hard, or a month and a week I don't know. I will try and write as much as I can at a time to finish. It's all up to you people to stick with my stories and not loose interest. If that happens I'll be really dissapointed. I won't stop writing but it might end up being months before I ever post anything else for those one or two people still loyal. *Sigh* So depressing but oh well. *smiles* well I better get to writing! Again for the twenty millionth time, I LOVE E-MAILS!!! And SIGN THE GUESTBOOK AT MY SITE. Tehe I'm done. 

Arigatou!

-Sara Angeldust


End file.
